Season 3: Episode 1: After the prom
by mcdreamluva
Summary: This was a fic origninally posted on the Grey's Message Board, but I thought I would post and finish it on this site...it started after the prom and continues the stories of all of the main characters mostly MerDer
1. Chapter 1

I began a fanfic on the Grey's message board, but decided to continue it on this site…the following links are to episodes 1-7 which are posted on the message board, and then I will continue on here with Episode 8.

OK…I couldn't get the links to Episodes 1-7 to post…sorry…so I am just continuing with epi 8…the previous epis are posted on the Grey's Anatomy Message Board on under my same username. For those who already read epi 8 on the message board the new updates will begin with chapter 12.

Episode 8: Complete Me

Hi gang...here is the new thread for epi 8 as promised...it starts off on the six week break that the interns get before beginning their 4th year in the program. For those who haven't read my earlier epis Derek and Meredith are married...Richard died and Derek is now the chief…Alex and Iz have a baby, and Derek planned a trip to Europe during the break for he and Mer, but Mer and Alex decided to surprise Iz by going on the trip and planning a small wedding in Paris for Alex and Iz. Derek is ready to start a family, but Mer has been hesitant because of her career...enjoy.

(It was the day before their flight to Europe…except for Christina and Burke, they had flown out 4 days before, they would stay for the wedding and leave the following day so that Burke could cover for Derek while he was gone. Meredith had a lot to do for the trip, but was headed to the trailer to check things and lock the place up before heading to the hospital to complete her evaluation before they left for Europe the following evening. She parked at the trailer with the intention of not staying long, she had a lot to do, but this place had a way of sucking her in…she went for a walk…visited Doc's grave…sat at the water's edge…thinking about all of the memories of this place…both good and bad…she was deep in thought, mostly remembering the good memories, with a smile on her face when she was startled…)

Derek: I hope that smile means you're thinking about me…(she turned around to see Derek walking toward her in the woods. He extended his hand, pulling her to her feet and into his arms.)

Meredith: What are you doing here?

Derek: I got your message that you were headed over here so I thought I would join you…apparently the hospital can survive without me. 

Meredith: (faking shock) No!

Derek: Yes…Annette figured I would have paperwork to finish before our trip, so she kept my schedule very light this week…_too _light in fact…I'm feeling rather…_useless_. (he shot her a sad, pathetic frown and his puppy dog eyes.)

Meredith: (laughing) I can find a use for you…(she kissed him and pulled him toward the trailer... he perked up…getting the wrong idea) You can help me clean!

Derek: (his pouting face returned) Clean? (devilish grin) I could clean _you_…like in the shower…

Meredith: (she slapped his hand away) or you could clean the six inches of dust out of the trailer, and help me lock it up since we'll be gone. (she walked ahead, giving him a view of her backside…which did NOT put him in the mood for cleaning. He hurried after her convinced he could get her to change her mind about the shower.)

(Izzy had been stressed for days trying to get things packed and take care of the baby. The baby had kept her up half the night, and as Izzy changed her diaper the baby was crying…Alex had been getting her bottle, and brought it in to Izzy)

Izzy: I am SO not looking forward to a 3 ½ hour flight to Florida with her. (Alex gulped…more like an 18 hour flight to Europe…Izzy would be happy about the surprise…right? Besides…between Meredith, Derek, George, Izzy and himself that averaged out to about 3 ½ hours each taking turns with the baby…so it would be fine…sure…everything would work out fine…still trying to convince himself as Lexzie let out a blood curdling scream…gulp…who was he kidding…he was a dead man)

(Meredith was still wearing her running clothes from her morning jog…her hair was in a messy ponytail…she was wearing no make up…by all accounts she did _not_ look her best…but Derek couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her…or his hands for that matter…every time she reached for something off of a high shelf he was wrapping his arms around her…every time she bent over he would playfully grab her ss. As she swept the deck he was supposed to be taking down the awning, but he seemed to be doing less work and more staring at her.)

Meredith: How are you coming with the awning Dr. Shepherd?

Derek: I seem to be having a little trouble…can you give me a hand? (he seemed sincere, so she came over to help…he had removed the support beam from the awning, so he was holding it up.) Can you hold this, while I undo the other side? (she reached up, both arms taking the awning from him as he let go and shot her an evil grin.) Don't let go or it'll come crashing down.

Meredith: I'm not. (he smirked at her) _What_?

Derek: Oh, you're too easy. (now her arms were stretched above her head…she needed both hands to hold the awning,so she was pretty much defenseless to fight him off…she soon realized that she had been had…)

Meredith: (laughing…shaking her head) DON'T you dare!

Derek: (looking innocent) Don't what? This? (he kissed her neck) or this? (he slowly slid down the zipper to her jacket, sliding his hands up under the shirt, softly rubbing her back as his lips came down to kiss her. It was a long, soft kiss, the kind she always got lost in…she nearly forgot she was holding up the awning…she held it with one hand, and ran the other hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her. His mouth moved back to her neck, his hands running over her bottom, pulling her to him)

Meredith: Mmmmm….(he pulled back to look at her…smirking)

Derek: Should I stop?

Meredith: Uuuhh…no. (with the smile of victory, he took the awning from her, sure that he had won…he secured it and turned back to her, planning to take her inside to finish what he had started…he turned to find her jogging toward the dock…laughing)

Meredith: SUCKER!!! (he shook his head at her, smiling) I'll bring in the rest of your fishing gear, you finish with that awning! (she jogged off…still laughing)

Derek: Since when do you have will power? No self control…that's one of the things I loved about you!

Meredith: Sorry…you should have put it in a pre-nup. (she giggled…jogging off…leaving him muttering to himself…frustrated.)

(She came back to the trailer…found that he had finished his to-do list. He helped her put away his gear, lock all of the windows, and they stepped out onto the deck…he was fumbling with the lock on the door…)


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith: Wait…I forgot something. (he unlocked the door…opened it…and stepped aside so she could go back inside…as she walked past him she grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside with her…giggling as he grabbed her…turning her to him…and began to kiss her as she pulled his shirt over his head…running her hands down his bare back he let out a long sigh, sliding out of her jacket and her shirt and pants she was standing in her bra and panties only, he was shirtless as he moved toward her, kissing her, pressing her against he wall of the trailer…running his hand over her lace bra, she fumbled with his belt and pants, sliding them to the floor. He stepped out of them and moved to the shower…turning it on…and then returning his attention back to her…removing what was left of her clothes she stepped into the shower and pulled him inside with her. A quick, hot shower before moving to the bed for a long afternoon of making love…each time she insisted she needed to get to the hospital, but her pleas were muffled by his mouth covering hers and each time his hands and mouth moved over her bare body convinced her to stay in bed. His fingers were softly stroking between her legs.

Meredith: Mmmm…you know I can't say no when you are doing that…

Derek: Hm…why do you think I do it? (his tongue playfully meeting hers…his fingers continuing to work until he couldn't take it…he moved back inside her watching her face as he began rocking slowly then more quickly…seeing the look on her face as her body began to tremble…he couldn't hold back, and finished as well…falling down beside her…both out of breath…her cell phone rang, he tried to keep her from answering it, but she wriggled free and grabbed the phone…he continued to pester her, as she tried to concentrate on the call.)

Meredith: Hello?

Alex: Has it occurred to you that Izzy is going to _kill _us when she finds out she has to fly for 18 hours with an infant?

Meredith: Not _us_…you…(he didn't seem amused). Alex, I'm kidding…I checked with the airline, the flight is not nearly full, so I'm sure we can spread out…and we're flying at night, so she'll probably sleep half way there…it will be fine…don't worry.

Alex: And if it's not…I'm blaming you.

Meredith: Fine…I have to go. (she was distracted by Derek's wandering hands, and his mouth moving up her bare back…she knew if she didn't get him out of bed soon, she was going to give in to round 3…she pulled free and started searching for her clothes…as she was trying to put on her shirt, he was trying to take it back off…she finally won and the two cleaned up…locked up…and hand in hand headed to his car to head to the hospital.)

Meredith: Alex is worried about the long flight with the baby.

Derek: I'm not sure how to keep Lexzie busy…but I can think of a few things to keep you occupied…they involve _me_…and _you_…joining the infamous mile-high club…(he snickered as he kissed her neck…and opened her car door)

Meredith: I'm already a member…sorry…(she giggled at the expression on his face and climbed into the car…he shot her a less than amused grin and went around to his side of the car. )

(They rode in silence for a few minutes…she was spouting off items from her to-do list…he seemed distracted…finally speaking…)

Derek: With _who_?

Meredith: (she was in mid-sentence and had no idea what he was talking about.) What?

Derek: You joined the mile-high club with who?

Meredith: (laughing) Jealous?

Derek: I don't get jealous.

Meredith: _Right_…I forgot…(rolling her eyes…laughing at him)

Derek: (a few more minutes of silence, he pulled into his parking space at the hospital and threw the car in park) Ok…I'm jealous…who was it?

Meredith: I was _kidding_…I'm not a member…and I don't plan to become one!(he came around to open her door…as she stepped out he kissed her…his naughty grin)

Derek: Hm...you _say_ that now. (they headed into the hospital…Mark and Addison were walking in as well…looking rather chummy…all four stood on the elevator…in silence…Derek squeezing her hand as if still uncomfortable in the presence of his former wife and former best friend.)

Mark: You leave tomorrow…for Europe? (Meredith nodded as the elevator chimed) Have a nice trip. (Addison and Mark exited)

Meredith: Thanks. (as the doors shut Derek turned to look at her…as if appalled that she had spoken to the enemy) What? I have to be polite, Derek, he's my boss…

Derek: And what am I?

Meredith: You're my boss too…_and _my husband (as the elevator opened and she exited she muttered under her breath) my very _jealous_ husband apparantly…

Derek: (still on the elevator, hollered after her) I don't get jealous!

Meredith: Right…I forgot…(rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him.)

(Meredith completed her evaluation and went to find Derek…heading down the hall Dr. Bailey was coming toward her from the opposite direction.)

Bailey: OH…I don't THINK so…I have four more weeks without you fools…four more weeks to actually get some work done around here without you people bothering me…asking me 1000 questions…what on EARTH are you doing here…shouldn't you be on another continent by now? (The ladies met up at the nurse's station where Derek was charting…he looked up…amused by the ramblings of Dr. Bailey)

Meredith: I'm going…I'm going…I just finished my evaluation…I won't bother you…you won't have to answer one question…I promise.

Derek: So are you going to miss me while I'm gone Miranda? (smirking)

Bailey: Weren't you listening you fool…_that's_ a question…and I'm not answering any questions while I'm on vacation from my suck ups….(she started to stomp off down the hall).

Derek: You don't have to answer…I can see it in your eyes Miranda…you'll miss me!

Bailey: Whatever makes you feel good about your dmn self…(muttering under her breath as she continues down the hall) Maybe we'll actually get some work done around here without the female staff drooling over "Dr. McDreamy" and the male staff gossiping about his dmn s e x life.

(Shot of Meredith frantically moving through the house packing…trying to shove items into her suitcase and still get it zipped…interrupted by 100 phone calls from her whiney friends…Izzy's nervous about the wedding…Alex is nervous that Izzy will be nervous about the wedding…George needs a freakin itinerary and freakin weather report to know what to pack…and then there's Derek…sitting on his lazy behind…she walks in to the living room to vent…at least he would be useful for that…when she finds him napping she nearly blows…slamming the remote down on the coffee table he jumps up…startled…)

Derek: (seeing the look on her face) What's wrong?

Meredith: What are you doing?

Derek: _Nothing_.

Meredith: Exactly…that's my point…you are doing _nothing_ while I am trying to pack…make last minute plans for a wedding…find something to keep an infant occupied for 18+ hours and playing cruise director for George who apparently has never packed for a vacation without the help of his MOMMY. And _you_…_here_…taking a _nap_…is NOT helping! (she stomped out…he tried not to laugh and followed her upstairs.)

Derek: Deep breath…deep breath. Don't worry about the baby…I personally will keep her entertained for 18 hours…at least. Maybe I never told you, but I have been the entertainment at many a birthday party for my nieces and nephews…I can do nearly any cartoon voice…not a problem…if George calls again tell him to pack what he thinks, and I will literally give him my credit card when we land in case he's forgotten anything. The wedding will be perfect…the small chapel in Paris that your aunt told you about is every girl's dream for a wedding…Izzy will love it. So the only think left for you to do is pack for yourself…I will finish packing for myself…and then we'll go soak in the hot tub for a while before bed…(kissing her nose) Ok? (she nodded…a long sigh…a slight smile…and continued packing. Her cell phone rang…a frustrated sigh from Meredith…but Derek grabbed the phone from her hand…opened it…and held it to his hear without saying anything…)

George: Meredith…so is there going to be like a rehearsal dinner…and then the wedding…so I need two pairs of slacks…or no rehearsal…just the wedding? (silence) Mer?

Derek: Uhhh…no habla ingles.

George: Huh? (looking at his phone...confused…Derek hung up and he and Meredith busted out laughing…George shrugged…and continued packing.)


	3. Chapter 3

(The next evening…Meredith upstairs finishing packing…Derek hollering from the bottom of the stairs…)

Derek: MEREDITH…CAB'S HERE! (She came rushing out of the bedroom, rolling her suitcase behind her…halfway down she lost her balance and the suitcase went crashing down the stairs with a thud…Derek came running from the kitchen…looking at the suitcase…then at his wife…)

Derek: Well…that's _one_ way to do it. (he picked up the suitcase and the two headed for the airport. The others were there…Izzy was so distracted with the baby that she just followed the pack…not paying attention to what flight they were on or the destination. They had boarded when the captain's announcement finally gave away the surprise…she was thrilled…well mostly thrilled…a little apprehensive about flying with Lexzie, but Derek and Meredith took her into their row behind Alex, Izzy and George, and Izzy soon forgot about her apprehension. Meredith held the baby…feeding her a bottle during takeoff to make her swallow to protect her eardrums…but the bottle soon put her to sleep. Meredith reclined...closed her eyes, and held the sleeping infant. Derek watched the two sleep…kissing Meredith's temple, and resting his head on hers as she snuggled against his shoulder.

(Several hours have gone by…the baby is still with Derek and Meredith…awake…but fairly content…Izzy and Alex snuggled together in their seats…)

Izzy: (smiling at him) Are you nervous?

Alex: About the possibility of our daughter making fools of us on this flight…or the wedding?

Izzy: The wedding…well…_both_ actually.

Alex: Well…if the baby acts up I plan to pretend that she's Derek's…and as for marrying you…I am excited…anxious…I mean you made me wait long enough…but I'm not nervous at all. You and Lex have changed my life…I can't wait to make it official…permanent…after tomorrow you are _permanently _stuck with me…so YOU are the one that should be nervous. (evil smirk as he kisses her)

Izzy: Oh, I'm not nervous…I plan to add to the vows that THIS Alex…the one that has been around since the baby was born…he's the one I'm agreeing to marry…and if the old Alex comes back…at _any_ point in our marriage, then the marriage is null and void…got it?

Alex: (smiling at her) The old Alex is long gone…you'll never see him again…don't get me wrong he was dmn good looking…but a total ss…

Izzy: I think the new Alex is dmn good looking too…(the two kiss…George leans into the aisle to glare at Derek and Meredith in the row behind them…)

Derek: What?

George: (looking desperate) I am going to vomit.

Meredith: What? Like motion sickness…from the flight?

George: More like lovesickness…switch me seats.

Meredith: NO…I'm taking care of the baby.

George: I'll take my chances with the baby…Dr. Shepherd…please?

Derek: Alright…fine. (he reluctantly switches…George settles in next to Meredith and Lexzie…making goo goo faces at at Lexzie.)

George: Such a cutsie wootsie face…who's my pretty girl? (Derek leans back into the aisle to stare at George…who looks embarrassed) Sorry, sir.

Derek: It's fine…just making sure you're talking to the baby…not my wife.

George: Oh…definitely the baby. (Meredith fakes being offended) Not that your wife isn't a pretty girl…because she is…pretty…very pretty…ok, I'll shut up now. (Derek smiled, and turned back around in his seat. )

(It was musical chairs the rest of the flight…George and Izzy switched…the baby went back up with Alex and Izzy and Derek came back to join Meredith. Meredith had gone to the restroom…mostly just to stretch her legs…as she opened the door to the bathroom Derek pushed his way inside…closing the door behind him…in the confined space their bodies were pressed up against one another….)

Meredith: What are you doing? We are headed to the most romantic place on Earth…we are not having sex in this tiny little bathroom.

Derek: I know that…I don't want to have _sex_ with you.

Meredith: Oh.

Derek: Just feel you up a little…(his mouth moving toward hers…she pulled back…looking at him…as if she was going to reject him, but as he pulled back, looking offended at the rejection she laughed, and pulled his face down to hers. She kissed him, playfully at first, both laughing as they bumped against each other in the tiny space. But as always, after a minute or two of physical contact between the couple, and they soon couldn't keep their hands off of each other. She was leaned against the tiny sink, his hands lifting her bottom up to pull her closer. Her fingers moving through his hair…her soft touch making him crazy…his mouth moved from her lips…down her neck…and playfully tried to nuzzle beneath the collar of her shirt.)

Meredith: Ok…ok…we have to stop.

Derek: Noooo…(his fingers working on the top button of her blouse…he undoes the top two buttons as she protests, but as he pulls her shirt open, seeing the black lacy bra underneath…his mouth is softly kissing between her breasts and she loses her train of thought.)

Meredith: Seriously…we uh…should stop.

Derek: (barely a whisper) I can't…(she believed him…he was insatiable…she knew he wouldn't be able to stop and return to his seat…she smiled…shaking her head at his never ending s e x drive…she unbuttoned his pants…slowly sliding down the zipper and taking him into her hands…she softly caressed him…sliding her fingers over him…he closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the wall in the tiny bathroom. She stopped just for a second…he noticed and opened his eyes to look at her.)

Meredith: After this you'll behave? (he nodded, so she continued…with a sigh of relief he finished…satisfied…temporarily anyway.

Derek: What about you?

Meredith: Although sex in a public restroom is tempting…I'll hold out for Paris. (he laughed and kissed her). If we open this door and someone is waiting outside…

Derek: Then there will be a puddle on the floor because we have been in here forever…(they laughed…exited the restroom…most of the passengers were asleep, so they discreetly returned to their seats…ignoring the knowing smirk from Alex as they passed by his aisle.)


	4. Chapter 4

(The wedding was the next day…Alex and Izzy went to register for a marriage license…Meredith and Derek were watching the baby in their room and Christina and Burke had taken George sight-seeing. As Derek bounced the baby in front of the glass doors looking out over the balcony Meredith came to join them…smiling at the thought of Derek with their own child some day. As she joined them he wrapped his free arm around her and the three looked out at the amazing view…Christina came barging into their room…Burke and George following her in…she walked over and grabbed the baby from Derek.)

Christina: We're switching kids!

Meredith: What?

Christina: I'll take this baby…and you take _that_ one (pointing to George). At least if she's bad I can sell her on the black market…they don't take the goofy looking whiney ones (again nodding at George).

George: You're just mad because the waitress thought _I_ was _with_ Burke…

Christina: You're actually proud of the fact that the waitress thought you were gay? (looking at Meredith and Derek) And he wonders why he can't get laid.

George: Oh, I'll get laid…by the end of this trip in fact…guaranteed.

Christina: OK Syph boy…care to put your money where your mouth is? If you get laid I'll do your enema's for a month…and if you don't…(Cristina laughing hysterically)…

Meredith: What?

George: It can be anything because I am sooo getting me some this week…

Cristina: You have to make out with Burke for 5 seconds…

Burke: Whoa, whoa, whoa…uh, I don't think so Cristina!

Cristina: See, even Burke knows you aint getting none this week Bambi. (George looked at Burke who cleverly changed the subject, putting the heat back on Cristina…)

Burke: I'll tell you what Cristina…I have faith in O'Malley…not only do I think he will meet someone before the week is out, but I think he'll meet someone before we leave for home on Thursday, so he'll take your bet…or half of it anyway…if he loses…which he _won't_…we'll share a liplock…and if he wins…(Cristina laughing hysterically at the thought of Burke and George making out…her smile soon vanishes) if he wins...we get married…here in Paris…on Thursday. (long gulp from Cristina…as Meredith, Derek and George look stunned…all staring at Cristina for her answer…)

Cristina: What? Burke seriously…

Burke: Seriously…you're so sure he's going to lose, so will you take the bet or not? (he extended his hand as if to shake on it…she hesitated…then shook)

Cristina: Ok…but no hookers…you can't pay for s e x…and you can't sleep with some fat, desperate, ugly girl. I have final say if she is sexworthy or not.

George: Fine.

Cristina: Ok then. (she heads off to their room)

Burke: Ok then. (he starts to walk off, but turns to George) What are you waiting on O'Malley…go find you a lady because we are not _losing _this bet…no offense...

George: Right sir…I mean, of course not sir.

Burke: O'Malley?

George: Yes, sir?

Burke: What are you still doing here?

George: (bolting out the door) Oh…right.

(Alex and Izzy came back and got the baby…Meredith and Derek were sitting on the balcony having some wine and enjoying the view…church bells nearby chimed…it was midnight…Meredith jumped out of her seat, turning to face him)

Meredith: It's the 18th!

Derek: What?

Meredith: Remember…I circled the 18th in my day-planner…you asked me what was going on the 18th…

Derek: …and you wouldn't tell me…so what do you have planned?

Meredith: Well…I am…(she hesitated…grinning at him)…ovulating…today…the 18th…ovulating in Paris…it's perfect, right? (a smile came across his face as he realized what she was saying…he stood to join her, taking her hands in his and looking down into her eyes…which were smiling up at him)

Derek: Are you saying…

Meredith: I want to have your baby…if you still want to…(he smiled…picked her up into his arms and swung her around…kissing her…putting her back down…and taking her face into his hands…)

Derek: Are you sure? I mean, you're still so busy with work, and…

Meredith: (she kissed him softly…and pulled back to look into his eyes) I'm sure. (the words were barely out of her mouth before he picked her up…carrying her inside…he sat her on the edge of the bed and she watched as he slowly began to remove his clothes…unbuttoning his shirt slowly, he slid it off and let it drop onto the floor. He unbuckled his belt, sliding if off…next his pants…letting them drop to the floor. Still in his boxers, he pulled her to her feet…standing in front of him…her mouth moving over his bare chest as he reached around to her back and slowly slid down the zipper on her little black dress…letting it drape off of her shoulders and fall to the floor. Her mouth traveled up his chest to nuzzle his neck as he unfastened her bra…she felt him exhale into her hair as he peeled the bra from her body and stood back for a moment…taking all of her in with his eyes. His hands slid down her bare back…sliding her panties down to the floor…he was kneeling in front of her as she stepped out of the panties…he softly kissed her knee…up her thigh…over her stomach…his mouth moving across her breasts…stopping briefly to nuzzle her neck before hungrily searching her mouth with his. She sat down on the bed…laid back…and reached her hand out to him…he smiled…took her hand in his…as she pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her…his hands exploring every inch of her soft skin…he wanted to be inside her…like he had been so many times, but as he slowly entered…it was almost surreal…in an instant they had decided to try to make a baby…with so little discussion…he hesitated…only briefly…but looking down at the beautiful face smiling up at him…his heart more full of love for her than he ever realized possible…he knew he wanted nothing more than for her to be the mother of his child…their child…a baby…he smiled at the thought, and pushed further inside her…with urgency…anxious to start the next chapter of their life together. )

(They made love…twice that night and once in the morning…just to be sure…when they finished in the morning she fell…out of breath…onto his bare chest…)

Meredith: So…do you think it worked…I could actually be pregnant…(she smiled up at him)

Derek: Well, if the number of times we have practiced over the years has anything to do with it…you should definitely be pregnant on the first try Mrs. Shepherd. In their bathrobes they headed out to the balcony for a cup of coffee before the hectic wedding day began. He kissed her forehead…threw on some clothes…grabbed his suit and tie for the ceremony…and headed off to find Alex.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Meredith went to Izzy's room…she was rushing around, dressing Lexzie…Cristina was sitting on the bed…)

Meredith: Oh _no _you don't…this is your big day…no baby duty! (Meredith picked up Lexzie who was wearing only a t-shirt…Meredith giggled at her chubby little naked b utt and held the little bundle toward Cristina…)

Cristina: Uuuhhh…what am I supposed to do with that?

Meredith: Well…unless you want to get p e ed on, then put on her diaper…get her dressed and watch her while I take Izzy to get her hair and makeup done.

Cristina: I can't take care of a baby…

Meredith: Well, would you rather spend the day in the salon? (Cristina wrinkled her nose…reluctantly took the baby…and began fumbling with the diaper. Meredith went to join Izzy who was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair. Meredith took the brush and did it for her)

Meredith: So…are you nervous?

Izzy: Everyone keeps asking me that, but…no…I'm not nervous. I love him…and I know the Alex that other people see, but he's different around me, and he's different with the baby.

Meredith: He is a great dad…and he'll be a great husband. I know how much he loves you, Iz. You're very lucky.

Izzy: (smiling) I know. God, when Denny died I never imagined that 2 years later I would be a mother…and getting married…(she laughed) to ALEX!

(A couple hours later the four men were already in their suits…they had made their way to the bar in the hotel…and were lined up at the bar each taking a shot…slamming the glasses down…and razzing Alex a little that the hospital's most notorious bachelor was about to be taken off the market.)

Derek: As chief of surgery I really should object to this wedding…the morale of our female staff will be at an all time low with Alex Karev out of circulation.

George: Yeah, most of the nurse's haven't adjusted to their being a Mrs. McDreamy…now _this_…and when I get lucky this week then Burke and Cristina will be married…which just leaves me…(George smiling thinking of all the action he may get from the ladies with the other men getting hitched)

Alex: You're right Shepherd…you better stop this wedding…if hospital morale is going to depend on O'Malley keeping the ladies happy. (they all laugh, except George…and Cristina…who comes stomping up carrying the baby…)

Cristina: Ok…how am I stuck watching this kid while you four are here getting drunk.

Burke: We're keeping Alex company…it's his wedding day Cristina.

Cristina: Well, it's not yours…so here…you take her. (Derek swooped in and took the baby…carrying her out to the couches in the lobby to play.)

(He was talking to the baby, but caught a glimpse of Meredith coming through the glass doors of the hotel…returning from the salon…her hair was wavy, but all pinned up at the nape of her neck…her makeup was beautiful, bringing out her stunning eyes…his jaw dropped as he watched her walk across the lobby…he got up and went to meet her…kissing her neck…taking in the smell of her hair.)

Derek: You look stunning.

Meredith: Thanks, so do you…(turning to the baby) and so do you Alexis…pretty girl…(the baby smiled at her…Meredith kissed her…kissed him…and then back to reality…they had a wedding to pull off.) Where's Alex? (Derek nodded toward the bar) IN THE _BAR_! He's not drunk, is he?

Derek: What? No…well, I don't _think_ so…(Cristina came out of the bar…dancing and laughing…looking a little tipsy. Meredith shot Derek a dirty look.) What? You said Alex…Alex, definitely NOT drunk…Cristina…not so much.

Meredith: Go get him OUT of the bar!

Derek: Yes maam.

Meredith: Cristina… no more shots…come help me get Izzy into her dress. (Izzy was waiting in the car until Meredith made sure the coast was clear) Derek! (he had been heading off to get Alex, but turned back around at the command of his wife) We're bringing in Izzy…go find Alex and _don't _let him come out of the bar! Do you think you can handle that?

Derek: But you just said…(she shot him a dirty look) Yes maam.

(The girls waiting in a small room in the back of the chapel. Meredith zipped up Izzy's dress and began fastening her veil in place. Meredith eyes tearing up…Izzy made a gorgeous bride…and seeing her reminded Meredith of her and Derek's wedding…the happiest day of her life so far.)

Meredith: Are you wishing that your family could be here?

Izzy: (squeezing Meredith's hand) My family _is_ here. Alex and Lexzie are my family now…and you guys. Today is perfect. (Meredith straightened her veil…Izzy gave the baby one last kiss, and Cristina headed out to signal to them that they were ready. Alex and Derek joined the pastor at the alter…Cristina and Burke sat in the first pew…Meredith was the maid of honor, she stood at the back of the church holding the tiny flower girl…George joined Izzy in the small room…Izzy had asked him to give her away…he was honored…he knew it would be hard because through all the months of living with Derek and Meredith, he and Izzy had become close friends…she was his best friend in fact…and he felt like he was losing her a little. But she was happy with Alex…and he was happy for her, so he would do this…for her…as he walked into the room and laid eyes on her in her gown he realized it would be harder than he thought. He felt a lump in his throat as their eyes met…she smiled at him as a tiny tear streamed down her cheek. He fumbled for his handkerchief…stumbling toward her…)

George: Oh…don't do that…(blotting the tear)

Izzy: I know…because I'll ruin my make up.

George: Yeah…and because you're going to make me cry. (she smiled at him…he smiled at her…he kissed her cheek and extended his elbow to her…) Shall we?

Izzy: We shall.

(They stood at the doorway as Meredith made her way to the front of the church…she tried not to look at Derek…she was on the verge of tears as it was…and she knew that he was giving her their look…so she shot him a quick grin and moved to her spot next to the pastor…the wedding march began…Izzy stepped through the doorway at the back of the chapel…the place was full with white flowers and candles…but she didn't notice…her eyes met Alex's…she held his gaze all the way up the aisle to join him…seeing the tears in his eyes she couldn't choke back her own…as George shook Alex's hand and handed Izzy over to him there wasn't a dry eye in the place. Alex and Izzy crying because it was their wedding…Burke and Cristina thinking about their own wedding day…Meredith crying thinking back to her and Derek's wedding…George crying because he felt like he was losing Izzy…and Derek crying at the sight of his wife…holding the baby…and the possibility that she could be carrying their baby as well. The ceremony continued…the couple had decided not to write their own vowels, Izzy was too nervous and too afraid of what might come out of Alex's mouth. They finished the traditional vowels, but Alex stopped the pastor from continuing…wanting to add a few things to his vowels…)

Alex: I know we weren't going to do this, but there are just a couple of things that I wanted to add…(he took her hands…squeezing them…and smiling at her) it has been a long road to get to this point…I'm sure the first time you laid eyes on me you knew that I was the guy you wanted to marry…(she rolled her eyes, laughing, shaking her head no) until I opened my mouth that is. (everyone laughed) I can't say that I could blame you…I was different back then…I was lost…I didn't know how to love anyone except myself…(he swallowed, trying to push back the lump in his throat)…and then I met you…and you gave me her (nodding toward Lexzie) and now I wouldn't know how to love anyone except you two…ever again…I promise. I love you, Iz.

Izzy: (smiling through her tears, her voice cracking) I love you, too.

(Everyone blotting away tears, the pastor pronounced them husband and wife…they kissed, and headed out to the carriage waiting outside. Meredith grinned at Derek…he took the baby from her, extended his elbow to her, and the three (maybe 3 ½), followed the bride and groom out of the chapel.)


	6. Chapter 6

(The carriage took Alex and Izzy on a romantic evening ride through the beautiful streets of Paris…they had champagne, so Iz was already a little tipsy by the time they arrived at the banquet room that Meredith had reserved for the group at a quaint little restaurant near their hotel…they had dinner, drinks, and then headed back to the bar at their hotel. Meredith had agreed to babysit for the evening, it was a good excuse not to drink without raising any suspisions. A small band quietly played in the bar…Alex pulled Izzy out onto the dance floor.)

Alex: So…Mrs. Karev…I don't think I got a chance to tell you how hot you look tonight.

Izzy: Uh…I think you did…several times.

Alex: Well…it bears repeating…you are a hot foxy mama. (laughing…kissing her sweetly)

(Derek pulled Meredith and Lexzie out to dance…Izzy and Alex moved over to take the baby…Lexzie happily laid on her mommy's shoulder, closing her eyes, Derek happy as well to have his wife to himself for a few moments. He pulled her to him…kissing her bare shoulder…nibbling her neck playfully as she pulled back to look at him.)

Meredith: You act like it's _your_ wedding night…remember we're on diaper duty tonight, so…

Derek: Diaper duty…I like the sound of that…(he gently rubbed her stomach…smiling at her…his mouth kissing her sweetly at first…then more intense…until they were interrupted by Izzy clearing her throat to get their attention.)

Meredith: Oh…hey…

Alex: We're trusting that these two can keep their hands off each other all night to baby-sit our daughter?

Derek: Well, she has to sleep sometime right?

Izzy: Yes, she'll sleep…but she also may wake up…so no s e x education for her tonight please.

Derek: Yes…got it.

(The managed to behave themselves…well at least until Alex came and got the baby in the morning…he arrived just as their room service did, so needless to say the food went to waste…Meredith was coming out of the bathroom after her shower as the door was closing behind Alex…in three strides Derek was across the room, pushing her back into the bathroom…dropping her robe to the floor…along with his clothes…their wet bodies coming together in the shower…after finishing, Derek wrapped a towel around his waist…another around her…and picking her up he carried her to the bed…laying her down gently…slowly opening the towel, his mouth exploring her bare skin underneath. Her eyes closed...rapid breathing…she pulled him down on top of her…needing to feel him inside her again…he obliged…and as he finished fell beside her on the pillow…staring at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath…then staring at her…)

Derek: (burying his face in her neck) I have to say…I like Paris so far!

Meredith: (giggling) We have barely been out of this room.

Derek: (evil laugh) That was my point. (he started to kiss her again, but she broke free and walked across the room to find some clothes for their day of sight seeing. He didn't mind the rejection, and rather enjoyed watching her walk about the room in her birthday suit. She was in mid-sentence as she turned to see him staring at her…giving her his irresistible look…)

Meredith: Don't give me that look!

Derek: (acting innocent) What look?

Meredith: THAT look…you're "come on, just one more time" look…not happening…we are in Paris…we should at least see the Eiffel Tower, right?

Derek: Can we "do it" on the observation deck?

Meredith: Noooo…is that all you ever think about…s e x?

Derek: (moving toward her…acting offended) NO…I think about you and me…

Meredith: You and me having _s e x_?

Derek: Well, yeah.

Meredith: You're hopeless. (she laughed, and fought him off as she got dressed, forced him to do the same, and the two headed hand in hand out to do some sight seeing. )

(The rest of the trip was amazing…Alex just enjoyed the time off from work that he could spend with his two girls…Burke and Cristina had headed back to Seattle so Burke could cover for Derek…George had met a cute girl, who was actually from the U.S. which left Derek and Meredith some much needed alone time. They strolled through the streets…did some shopping…Derek trying to buy her practically everything she looked at…they ate at cozy little restaurants, and outdoor café's. They did a little bit of sight seeing, but mostly just enjoyed their time together, not really with any agenda. On their last day they rented bicycles, and rode out to a more scenic area that the bellman at the hotel told them about…they took a picnic…a blanket…and some wine…and enjoyed a quiet afternoon. After lunch Derek packed up the mess…and stretched out on the blanket…Meredith snuggled up next to him…she drifted to sleep, while he laid there taking it all in…the beautiful view…his beautiful wife…their life together…it was hard to imagine ever being happier than he was at this moment. He glanced down at her abdomen, a smile on his face as he thought of the one thing that would make their life complete…a baby. He was still smiling as she stirred, opened her eyes, and smiled up at him.)

Meredith: I must have dozed off…

Derek: (rolling on top of her) Did you save up your energy? (he started to kiss her, but could hear the crackling of branches breaking as other people headed up the trail…they instead packed up their things, and headed back to their hotel.)

(They had an early flight, so they all had dinner and a few drinks. Izzy took the baby back to the room, Alex was a few minutes behind her…finding her in sweats, kneeling on the bathroom floor, Lexzie happily kicking in the bathtub. Iz looked up at him with a smile…she turned back to the bath, Alex stood for a minute thinking about how lucky he was…they were thousands of miles from Seattle but it didn't matter…wherever Izzy was…it felt like home. He rolled up his sleeves and knelt down beside the tub to splash with Lexzie…Izzy watching him with a smile…he noticed, and kissed her before returning to make funny faces to make the baby (and Izzy) laugh.)

(Meredith and Derek returned to their room early too. Derek was sitting on the balcony, having a beer, Meredith had changed into her nightshirt and joined him, crawling onto his lap in the chair.)

Derek: Paris is nice, but I can't wait to be back in our home…our own bed.

Meredith: I can…then I have to share you with the hospital…cell phones…pagers…emergency surgeries…I have not missed it this week.

Derek: (smiling at her) Me either. Although according to Burke they are surviving without me, so maybe I can take off an extra day or two? (kissing her neck)

Meredith: RIGHT! If I know you, you have a surgery on the board within 3 hours of our plane landing. Am I right?

Derek: (guilty look from him…he tries to distract her by changing the subject…sliding her nightgown up, running his hand up her thigh) Just in case, we better take advantage of our last night with no work, don't you think?

(She grinned…stood up and pulled him to his feet…freeing him from his pants she laid him down on a reclining lounge chair on the balcony…his eyes locked on hers as she slowly slid her panties down, stepping out of them, grinning at the look of anticipation on his face… hiking up her gown, she straddled him on the chair, gently taking him inside her…a long sigh from him, as he closed his eyes, exploring her only with his hands as she rocked gently on top of him. Thank goodness for the private balcony with the thick stone walls, blocking the view, and hopefully muffling the sounds to others in the hotel. He opened his eyes, wanting to see more, with a smile he slid her nightshirt over her head…taking in the view of her in the moonlight…leaning over him, her hair softly draped on his bare chest…his hands running through it, pulling her head back to expose her bare chest hand neck…his mouth moving over the soft skin…

Meredith: Oh god, oh god…(he watched intently as her face tensed…her body softly quivering…then relaxing with a smile her mouth coming down on his. He guided her hips faster, deeper as he finished as well. She kissed his chest…staying on top of him…she laid on his chest…catching her breath…both staring out at the beautiful starry night…her fingers softly running up and down his bare stomach…his running through her soft hair…both drifting off to sleep.)


	7. Chapter 7

(It was a long flight back…they were all anxious to be home…especially the baby…but they survived. Walking into their house, Meredith and Derek were happy to be home, but a little reluctant to get back to reality, of course they had tons of messages, mostly for Derek from the hospital, so it was right back to work for him. Meredith still had 2 ½ weeks off…next week was Derek's birthday, so she was working on that while he was busy catching up on work for the hospital. Derek's sister Susan had left a message…her family wanted to come next week to visit for Derek's birthday, so Meredith was busy getting ready for them. They arrived on a Saturday…Derek was at work, but would be home for dinner…Susan helped Meredith cook dinner while her husband Jim and the kids went out for the day.)

Susan: So…how's married life?

Meredith: Wonderful.

Susan: It must be…my phone calls to Derek used to be 50/50, 50 of the time he was his chipper, happy-go-luck self, and the other 50 he was moody, stressed, picking fights with me like when we were kids. I have not gotten a moody phone call in quite some time. (Meredith smiled, always thinking to herself that she had never been happier, and hoping that the same was true for Derek, even during the good times with Addison, but it was good to get some reassurance of that from his sister. )

(Derek's arrival home was announced by the children who were playing in the living room who shrieked uncontrollably to see their favorite uncle. Susan was checking the food, Meredith setting the table, when Derek walked in to the dining room, he kissed Meredith…maybe a little more intensely than if he'd noticed his sister watching from the kitchen.

Susan: (Derek jumped, startled by her voice) There are children in the house…let's keep this rated G. (he smiled at her, and walked over to greet her with a warm hug and kiss) Happy Birthday.

Derek: Thank you…yes it is. (he grinned at Meredith. They all sat down to dinner…Susan hadn't picked up on the theme of the dinner that Meredith had chosen…neither did Derek until about halfway through the meal…)

Derek: Ribs…(his eyes met Meredith's, who was smiling at him…almost glowing) Baby-back ribs…baby carrots…(he stood up abruptly, the guests didn't notice, but with a smile he pulled her from her chair into the other room.) Am I sensing a theme to dinner tonight?

Meredith: Yes.

Derek: Are you?

Meredith: Yes, yes…I'm pregnant.

(He grabbed her…his eyes squeezed shut as he held her…almost in shock at the news. He pulled back to look at her, tears in his eyes…tears in hers…almost forgetting about their guests, he kissed her…looking at her…beaming…)

Meredith: You're going to be a daddy. (he pulled her to him again…still in shock, but they pulled it together and went to rejoin the group. They wouldn't tell people for a few weeks at least, so they didn't say anything to his family, and the group may have noticed the looks exchanged between the couple, but were used to seeing them all over each other, so didn't think much of it. They had a nice visit, they stayed for a long weekend, and headed home on Monday. As he shut the door behind them he could finally speak openly about the news.

Derek: (walking over to join her…smiling…his hands softly caressing her abdomen…) We're having a baby?

Meredith: We are.

(In years past the last week of their break was usually a drunk fest…taking advantage of their last week of being able to sleep off the hangover…Meredith had made excuses all week to discreetly avoid the festivities so as not to be questioned about why she wasn't drinking. Their final night off Meredith met Derek at the hospital…they were going to go to dinner, but were intercepted in the parking lot by Cristina and George meeting Burke and heading to Joe's. They were drug along to the bar. Alex and Izzy left the baby with a nice neighbor lady, and joined them at Joe's. Derek had to drink fast…switching drinks with Meredith and drinking hers as well…no one suspected…no one except Joe that is…)

Joe: (a confused look) _Water_?

Derek: (whispering, so as not to be overheard by the their group) Yes Joe…one of the usual's and one water…she's driving…so she's not drinking…what's the big deal?

Joe: Driving, huh? You two have kept the local cabbies in business over the years…and she's drinking water because she's…_driving_?

Derek: Yep…she's driving…(he grabbed the two drinks…and headed back to the table to avoid further questions.)

(A few hours into the evening everyone was feeling pretty tipsy…except Meredith…which was a huge red flag considering the girl could not handle her alcohol. The men went to play pool…Izzy went to the restroom…leaving Meredith and Cristina at the table…alone...which made Meredith a little nervous…Cristina was staring at her…Meredith pretended not to notice.)

Cristina: Ok…spill it blondie.

Meredith: What?

Cristina: That was me giving you one more chance to tell me the news yourself, before I have to call you out for keeping this pregnancy from me…I mean…you were my PERSON…and you're keeping this from me…I have to say…I think I may have to get a new person.

Meredith: (smirking) How did you know?

Cristina: What was my first clue…let's see...you have supposedly been drinking for three hours, and yet you have not once been on top of the table dancing tonight…you are on like your sixth drink and have not knocked over your glass once yet, which is a new record for "Drunk Meredith"…and your husband is downing his drinks AND yours…so either we need to get Derek to the nearest AA meeting…or you're pregnant. (Izzy was walking up and overheard the conversation.)

Izzy: You're_ pregnant_? (Derek was walking up and heard Izzy)

Derek: You told them you're pregnant?

Alex: (walking up and catching the end of the conversation) Who's pregnant? Not you right Iz? (a sigh of relief from Alex as Izzy shook her head no.)

Meredith: Ok, ok…yes…we're pregnant. (Amid squeals and congratulations the group converged on Meredith…hugging her…patting her belly…Meredith caught a glimpse of Derek smiling at her over the crowd. Derek finished his drink and the couple headed home. In the car he was half drunk…and pestering her as she drove…)

Meredith: I have to say…if I can't drink…I'm thinking you shouldn't either…you know…for moral support.

Derek: And I'm thinking I have a sober driver for the next nine months…and think of it this way…I'm drinking for us _both_. (he laughed…amusing himself as she parked the car in their driveway)

Meredith: Really? Well, in that case…why don't you have s e x for us both tonight too. (shooting him a fake smile…she headed inside…leaving him shaking his head and laughing…in the back of his mind hoping she wasn't serious.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Meredith quickly found out that their baby had incredibly lousy timing…it was her first day back to work and though she hadn't drank a drop…she felt like she needed to vomit…Derek was chipper that morning…he never got hangovers which was even more annoying to Meredith that he was the drunk fool the night before…and she was the one hanging over the toilet this morning.)

Derek: Good Morn…(he stopped…seeing the look on her face) Oh…are you ok?

Meredith: Do I LOOK ok?

Derek: Is…uh…that a trick question? (she shot him a dirty look) You look beautiful sweetie…glowing really.

Meredith: Liar. (she pulled herself to her feet and slumped down to the kitchen for some dry toast. She started to feel better and almost laughed as Derek tiptoed in…walking on eggshells so as not to disturb her. She smiled at him, so he felt safe in approaching her…wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, welcoming the comfort she found snuggling up against him. He stroked her hair…kissing her forehead.)

Derek: Are you ready?

Meredith: I suppose. (they headed out to the car…she was quiet on the ride) I can do this right…I mean, the internship was exhausting enough without the pregnancy.

Derek: Well, I hear that the chief of surgery has a thing for you…so you should sneak in and nap on his couch during your breaks…he can probably be convinced to rub your feet…massage your aching back…

Meredith: …answer my pages and perform the procedures I hate…all of my enemas and rectal exams? I am carrying his baby after all…but don't tell my husband...

Derek: Whatever you want me to do.

Meredith: I was kidding obviously. I don't want any special treatment. I can do this, and I don't want to deal with people thinking I am getting special treatment from you.

Derek: You do get special treatment from me…do you think I make out with all of the female staff in my office…_and_ the supply closet…_and_ the exam rooms?

Meredith: No…not yet anyway…but when I'm all grouchy…and fat…and nine months pregnant you may change your mind.

Derek: Never…(he pulled into his parking spot at the hospital, kissed her, and the two headed inside.)

(Meredith was sitting in the locker room…Cristina came bounding in…)

Cristina: How are you feeling?

Meredith: I'm fine.

George: (rushing in) Mer, are you doing ok?

Meredith: I'm fine!

(Dr. Bailey came in to gather up her interns…)

Bailey: Cristina, get to the E.R. they have an incoming…O'Malley, deliver the weekend labs…and Meredith, how are you (interrupted my Meredith)

Meredith: I AM FINE! If everyone would just stop asking me that!

Bailey: I was SAYING…how are you going to work wearing_ that_…get your clothes changed and get to the pit! (Bailey turned to leave, muttering under her breath) Like I care how she is…like I got nothin better to do than make small talk…some people actually tryin to work around here…now there's a foreign concept to these fools! (Derek was charting and smirked at Dr. Bailey's ramblings as she approached the nurse's station.)

Derek: How's everything going today, Dr. Bailey?

Bailey: Oh, just fine (muttering) except for your _crazy_ wife.

Derek: She had a rough morning...

Bailey: Well boo-freakin-hoo…I've got a 2 1/2 year old that doesn't understand the concept of sleeping in his OWN bed…and also seems to have forgotten the concept of pe eing in the potty, so unless you p e ed in her bed last night…I had a rougher morning...you got that? (Derek's eyes bulged…a little scared of the woman…he rushed off check in on a patient.)

(Meredith was picking at her lunch from the cafeteria…why did this food seem so much more disgusting now that she was pregnant…she heard Derek's voice approaching from behind and perked up…trying to pretend as if she was feeling fine.)

Derek: I thought some homemade soup from the deli down the street might be nice…(he set down the soup in front of her…she nearly cried at the gesture…she was starving and it was one of the few things that actually sounded appetizing.)

Meredith: Thank you. (she ate the soup…well mostly just the broth…and a few crackers, but keeping something down made her feel much better.) I better go…Bailey is out to get me today.

Derek: Did you tell her the news?

Meredith: Are you kidding? She'll see it as a sign of weakness…I want to wait as long as possible.

Derek: She has a child…it seems to have…_softened_ her a little…maybe she will be understanding?

Meredith: Are we talking about the same Dr. Bailey…how do you think she got the name the Nazi? (he squeezed her leg under the table…smiling at her as she rushed back to work.)

(Meredith's first few weeks of pregnancy were difficult. The schedule of an intern is obviously merciless, but she never complained…when asked she always said she was fine…she now knew where every restroom and garbage can in the hospital was…as the nausea came on quickly, and often. Very few people even knew about the pregnancy, besides Derek, her friends, and her doctor they were waiting until she reached 12 weeks to tell everyone else…and maybe longer before she got up the nerve to tell Dr. Bailey. She hid her nausea and exhaustion well, no one noticed…except Derek…he was thrilled about the baby, but it pulled at his heart a little every time he found Meredith curled up on the couch in his office or on an empty hospital bed in the hall, or when he saw her discreetly sneaking out of the restroom, knowing that she had gotten sick…she would just smile at him…and rush back to work. He tried to request her every chance he got, so that he could take it easy on her…at the end of a long shift Derek had an emergency craniotomy, Meredith had scrubbed in…they stood across from each other over the table…he was busy operating…he tried to stay focused and ignore the five shades of white her face had turned during the somewhat bloody surgery…

Derek: Are you ok?

Meredith: I'm…

Derek: Let me guess…you're fine.

Meredith: Well, why do you keep asking if you already know the answer?

Derek: Maybe I'm hoping that one of these times when I ask, you'll actually tell me the truth…

(he was closing up the patient, so she ignored him, and rushed out, discreetly getting sick in the garbage can in the scrub room, and scrubbing her hands at the sink as he came in to join her…he grinned at her…shaking his head at her stubbornness, she dried her hands …shot him a defiant look, and headed to the locker room to change. He looked for her in the locker room to drive her home, she wasn't there, he headed down to the lobby…a lump in his throat as he spotted her, curled up in one of the chairs, she had fallen asleep. He sat in the chair next to her…pulled her to rest on his shoulder and kissed her forehead…she opened her eyes and smiled at him)

Meredith: I'm not fine…(he smiled)

Derek: I know you're not.

Meredith: I'm pregnant…and exhausted…and hormonal…and _fat_…(looking down at possibly the slightest hint of a belly). Am I fat?

Derek: Noooo…definitely no…not _yet_ anyway. (she smacked him and they both laughed) You look beautiful…but also very, very tired. I just don't want you to overdo it.

Meredith: Derek, that's the definition of intern…that doesn't change just because I chose to have a baby.

Derek: Even if it's the chief of surgery's baby?

Meredith: _Especially_ because it's the chief of surgery's baby…I have to be treated just like anyone else or the female interns will never stop whining…they're mad enough that I get to sleep with you every night…

Derek: TOTALLY understandable…(smirking) speaking of which…let's go home.

Meredith: To SLEEP…that's it...

Derek: You always say that…and somehow you always end up naked…(he playfully swatted her bottom as the two hurried out to parking lot)


	9. Chapter 9

(Christina was reading her medical journal as Burke crawled into bed trying to pull it out of her hand…she resisted, but he won, putting the book on the nightstand, turning out the lamp, and snuggling up with her…)

Burke: So, you owe me a wedding…

Cristina: (flips her lamp back on…staring at him) Uh...excuse me?

Burke: In Paris…O'Malley met someone…they…ya know…did the deed…so you agreed to marry me.

Cristina: Actually, thank you for reminding me, because technically they did not do the _deed_ by Thursday, which was part of the deal, so get your chapstick ready and pucker up baby, because you and Bambi owe me a make out session. (with a smile she flipped the lamp back off and snuggled up with him and drifted off to sleep.)

(It was finally Friday night…Meredith was off Saturday…she soooo needed the day to recoup…had looked forward to the day off all week…was a little perturbed when she finished checking on her last patient when she got a text message from Derek that he had some errands to do, so he hadn't waited for her, but she was too tired to be mad. She changed her clothes and slumped down the hall toward the lobby…as she entered the lobby she spotted him…sitting in the lobby working on his laptop, a dozen roses on the empty chair next to him…he spotted her…shot her "their look" and quickly put away the work. Grabbing the flowers from the chair as she walked across the lobby to meet him.

Derek: (comforting smile) Hey. (softly kissing her cheek)

Meredith: Hey…I thought you left?

Derek: I started to…I had some errands (nodding at the flowers and handing them to her), but I finished so I thought I'd come back to get you.

Meredith: (thinking she was too tired to drive) Good call…

…(she fell into his arms mostly for comfort, but also to prevent him from seeing the tears in her eyes. Too late, he'd noticed, and tried to blink back tears of his own at the sight of his wife upset…but he knew just what she needed to make her feel better.)

Derek: Shall we? (he took her hand and led her to the car, she immediately realized that he wasn't driving toward their house)

Meredith: Where are we going?

Derek: You'll see…just rest…(he didn't have to ask twice…she dozed off as he drove, not long, it was maybe 30 minutes to the bay. He parked, watched her for a few minutes as she slept peacefully, and then gently squeezing her arm and kissing her temple…)

Derek: Baby, we're here…wake up…

(she opened her eyes…a little groggy she looked around…he came around to open her door, took her hand and led her down the dock…it was dark…quiet…but as they neared their destination she recognized the small yacht that they had been married on…she gasped, her feet frozen, he was a couple steps ahead before he realized that she was not with him…he turned around with a grin…extending his hand to her)

Derek: Are you coming? (she wiped away the tiny tear that had slid down her cheek and with a smile she took his hand and boarded the small yacht. Looking around the memories of their wedding day came flooding back to her…bringing a smile to her face…which brought a smile to his. He kissed her for a moment and then forced himself to pull back…knowing that if he didn't he wouldn't be able to stop, and that's not what she needed right now, he sat her down on the couch, disappeared for a few minutes and then returned)

Derek: Are you hungry?

Meredith: Starved!

Derek: Well, while I finish warming up dinner I drew you a bath…you should relax…(he led her to the bathroom, filled with beautiful flowers and candles…a tray of chocolates, strawberries and cheeses on the edge of the large tub for her to snack until dinner was ready. He slowly peeled off her clothes, he had to stop several times…squeezing his eyes shut…shaking his head with a long sigh as he tried to refrain from touching her, tried to ignore his own body's reaction to seeing her…he took her hand and helped her up the the two steps into the bubble bath...she laid back with a smile as he forced himself to head back to the kitchen…)

Meredith: Aren't you going to join me? (a long sigh with his back to her his head dropped…forcing himself not to give in…)

Derek: You need rest, baby…

Meredith: I need you…(he turned around, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, smiling at her and shaking his head with a grin)

Derek: I am trying really hard to behave…and you are not making it easy... (he walked back to kneel on the two tiny steps and leaned in to kiss her…he had good intentions of one last sweet kiss before he headed off to finish dinner, but as her tiny fingers ran through his hair, pulling him closer, the kiss quickly turned more passionate than he had intended…he pulled away)

Derek: Ok…ok…hold that thought until after dinner…(she tried to grab his arm to prevent him from leaving, but he slipped away leaving her to soak her exhausted body in the tub. She smiled as she heard him muttering in the hallway…self control was never his strong suit and it was good to know that her changing body hadn't changed that. She had a snack, rested for a while and then her curiosity got the best of her as she heard the clanging and banging in the kitchen, she dried herself, threw on a robe and headed to the kitchen to investigate. The clanging had stopped…Derek was lighting a candle on a silver tray of food, he turned with the tray and saw her standing in the doorway smiling at him…)

Derek: You're supposed to be laying down…

Meredith: It's no fun when you're all the way in here.

Derek: I was just coming to join you…dinner in bed…now get your b u t t in there…doctors orders.

Meredith: Yes sir…(she ran into the bedroom…giggling as she climbed into bed just as he followed her in with the tray of food. He laid the tray at her feet and sat on the edge of the bed as they talked and ate their dinner…)

(She tried not to laugh as he rambled on about his day…his patients…and the entire time without realizing it he kept helping her with her food…dabbing at the sauce on her chin…sweetly scooting the stray wisp of hair out of her eyes…it was habit…second nature…he was catering to her, babying her, which she desperately needed after her week from hell…but of course with every nice gesture she had to fight not to get emotional due to her raging hormones. Just when she was about to lose it he would say something charming or funny to get her mind off of her hectic week…)

Derek: I MAY have accidentally told my mom about the baby today.

Meredith: What?

Derek: …and possibly my sisters too…I'm sorry…I know we were going to wait, but Kay called saying mom wanted to come visit, and I told her I didn't know if you were feeling up to it, and that was all it took…the Shepherd family interrogation team sprung into action…you know they have a call list in place…a pecking order if you will…any news/gossip that one finds out and the other four will know within 60 seconds…guaranteed…today may have been a new record. I held out telling my sisters, but then my mom called…and she started in with the "I'm going to be dead before I get a grandchild from you" guilt trip…and I caved…I'm sorry.

Meredith: For telling them? (laughing) It's fine.

Derek: No, my mom will be here on Monday…(he wrinkled his nose) she wouldn't take no for an answer…I'm sorry.

Meredith: (laughing) It's fine…I love your mother. Did you think I would be mad…is that what tonight is about, you're trying to butter me up?

Derek: Butter…no…(evil laugh) whipped cream maybe…(he slid the empty tray out of the way climbing up next to her, his mouth meeting hers as he pulled her into his arms.)


	10. Chapter 10

(Alex was off Saturday as well, and had actually gotten out of the hospital at a decent hour Friday evening, so he had asked Meredith if they could use the trailer for the evening…he, Izzy and Lexzie were going to camp…do a little hiking on Saturday…and just enjoy the peace and quiet away from the city…and their roommate. Living with George was fine…they barely saw him really…Izzy actually enjoyed him being there since Alex worked so many hours himself, it was nice to have the company. But Alex thought a little alone time would be nice…just the three of them…and judging by the smile on Izzy's face when she came home and found him packing…she agreed. They didn't get to the trailer until late evening…it was Lexzie's bedtime, so while Alex grilled dinner, Izzy fed the baby and put her to bed. She came out to join him on the deck…he was trying to extinguish a small fire in the grill…smashed his finger in the lid…and dropped one of the steaks onto the deck…he was cursing as he heard her giggling in the doorway…he turned with a frustrated look…but seeing her laughing he smiled as well.)

Izzy: Do you need some help?

Alex: No…(he scooted a chair over directing her to sit) You just sit there and look pretty…I've got it under control.

Izzy: Yeah…(sarcastic) looks like it.

Alex: (picking up the steak he had dropped on the deck…holding it up to her) Just for that comment, young lady…this one is _yours_. (they both laughed as she leaned over and stole his beer…drinking it as she watched him cook…or try to cook anyway.)

(Laying in bed, facing each other in the nearly dark room, Meredith and Derek stared at each other, neither said anything for a while…finally she broke the silence…)

Meredith: What's wrong?

Derek: Nothing's wrong, why?

Meredith: Well…you're not talking…which isn't like you,

Derek: Very funny.

Meredith: And we've been laying here for more than 30 seconds and my clothes are still on…which definitely isn't like you.

Derek: I told you , tonight is about you taking it easy…so…

Meredith: So, I guess _you'll_ have to do all of the work…(she started to kiss his neck, sliding her hands up his shirt…he didn't respond…she stopped to look at him)

Derek: (he kissed her forehead) I feel guilty…

Meredith: (the old, insecure Meredith would have panicked at that statement, but she didn't) About what?

Derek: About the baby…convincing you to do it now…while you're still an intern…and now you feel miserable…and I feel guilty.

Meredith: I am not miserable…I am…

Derek: I know…I know…you're fine.

Meredith: I am fine…just because I have puked in every bathroom within a 10 mile radius of the hospital does not mean I'm miserable.

Derek: How can you not be? I'm miserable just looking at you.

Meredith: THANKS!

Derek: That's not what I meant…(he stammered to better choose his words, but she laughed, preventing him from talking by kissing him…she pulled back…her eyes smiling up at him.)

Meredith: I have a husband that I adore…and I'm having his baby…I'm thrilled. Maybe it's not easy, but have you forgotten that my life generally never is. I'm used to it.

Derek: Yeah, but I was hoping that would change after you married me…

Meredith: It has…my life is perfect…well almost perfect…(rubbing her stomach) in seven months it will be. (he put his hand over hers, gently rubbing her abdomen, a smile on his face at the thought of his baby growing inside.)

Derek: I love you.

Meredith: I love you too…(she tapped on her watch), but another 15 minutes in this bed without you trying to make a move on me and I may start to get offended. (she giggled as he pulled her over on top of him…slowly untying her bathrobe as his eyes locked on hers…her smile softened and her eyes closed as he slid the robe down off of her shoulders, and ran his soft hands up and down her bare arms…over her breasts…rubbing them playfully as she moaned softly…she hiked his shirt up…exposing his stomach…her mouth working its way over his bare stomach and up his chest…her hands fumbling with his belt, finally releasing him from the confines of his pants. She slid on top of him…taking him inside her…watching the look of pleasure on his face as he let out a soft gasp. His eyes watching her…his hands softly tracing over her thighs she slowly began to rock on top of him. His hand continued to explore every inch of her skin…pulling her mouth down to meet his…his tongue thrusting to meet hers as her body took him in…faster and deeper…he fought to prolong the moment…finally feeling her body shudder, he released as well…coming together one last time before she fell onto the pillow beside him…both quiet for a moment as they tried to catch their breath. He pulled her to him…stroking her bare back…kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.)

(Lexzie was up bright and early…which was fine…they wanted to get outside and enjoy the day. Izzy put the baby in her carrier and helped Alex slip it on like a backpack…the baby happily looked around and smiled as they headed up the trails showing her the birds and the squirrels that they came across…of course the baby didn't really understand any of it…but Izzy still enjoyed watching Alex excitedly pointing them out.

Alex: See Lexzie…birdie…that's a birdie…(the baby cooed, as if on cue…which brought a big smile to his face. He saw Izzy smiling at him, and stopped to pull her in for a quick kiss before they headed further up the trail. They reached a clearing…spread out a blanket…and sat to rest while Alex gave Alexis her bottle. Izzy laid on her back…staring up at the bright blue sky…enjoying the peacefulness of being out here.)

Izzy: We need a place like this…a house with a yard, and a place for her to ride her bike.

Alex: I think we may have a few years before she'll be riding a bike…and I don't think we can afford our own place on my salary…we'll have to wait a couple years…until I'm a world renowned plastic surgeon.

Izzy: Are you still thinking plastics? Because I don't want to move to L.A.

Alex: We don't have to move to L.A. I wouldn't raise her there. That may be where all the money is, but there are more important things than money. (kissing the baby)

Izzy: Well, maybe I should start looking for something…to help out until you finish your internship.

Alex: NO! (she looked at him, surprised by his emphatic tone) I mean…if you want to work fine, but if you're just doing it for the money, then no…who would take care of this little cutie…and if we have another one, you'd be working just to pay daycare anyway, so…

Izzy: Another one? (he gave her his devilish grin…she rolled her eyes at the thought of being pregnant again so soon…and avoided the conversation by heading off for a short walk while he finished feeding the baby.)

(Meredith's eyes closed, she reached over to Derek's side of the bed…empty…she looked around the room…no sign of him, she started to get out of bed, but as she pulled her clothes on he came in carrying breakfast…)

Derek: Where do you think you're going?

Meredith: To find you…(a quick kiss, and she followed him over to the small table by the window…sipping the orange juice…and taking in the wonderful smells…bacon…syrup...)

Meredith: Oh my god!

Derek: (his head snapped around) What?

Meredith: I don't have to vomit!

Derek: (grinning) That's a good thing, right?

Meredith: What? I mean…YES. I'm just surprised…this is the first morning that I haven't started my day hanging over the toilet.

Derek: It must be my cooking!

Meredith: (laughing) Must be. (they sat down and had a nice breakfast…she showered while he cleaned up…and then they headed out…walking hand in hand down the dock toward the car.)

Meredith: What does your schedule look like today?

Derek: Well…you tell me…we can do anything you want.

Meredith: (raising her eyebrow) Anything? You don't have to go to the hospital?

Derek: I took the day off…so what'll it be? Shopping?

Meredith: You hate shopping.

Derek: Visiting your mother?

Meredith: You _hate_ visiting my mother.

Derek: I don't hate visiting your mother…and that's not the point…it's YOUR day off…tell me what _you _want to do.

Meredith: Well, your mother's coming, so I guess we should get some sheets for the spare room, and I guess we should actually have some food in the house…

Derek: So, shopping it is.


	11. Chapter 11

(Izzy returned from her walk…found Alex and Lexzie dozing off peacefully on the blanket…he heard her footsteps approaching and opened his eyes…smiling at her. He carefully stood up and carried the baby on the way back to the trailer. Putting her down for a nap he went to join Izzy, who was sitting on the edge of the bed…he stretched out on the bed next to her…his head propped up on his elbow…giving her his wicked grin…)

Izzy: What?

Alex: I didn't say anything.

Izzy: Oh, but you _did_…with that grin of yours…that grin that says I'm a naughty, _naughty _boy!

Alex: Wanna be naughty with me? (he pulled her back to lay on the bed…kissing her neck.)

Izzy: (long sigh) I'm not ready. (he stopped kissing her…looking up) To be pregnant again…and take care of another baby…I'm not ready. Not that I don't _love _having her…it's the best thing that's ever happened to me…and you too, of course…but I just am not ready…

Alex: Iz…

Izzy: (she was in the middle of rambling, and didn't hear her name) I mean I _still _have 5 pounds to lose from her…and she's _just _starting to sleep through the nights…and you're barely home…I just can't…

Alex: IZ! (she looked up) I don't want to have another baby…

Izzy: You don't?

Alex: Well, not right now anyway…

Izzy: (sigh of relief) Ooohh…thank god.

Alex: (kissing her neck, sliding his hand up her shirt) But we can still practice right?

Izzy: (giggling) Right. (he slid her shirt off…kissing her as he undid her bra and removed it as well…looking her over he thought to himself she was crazy about the 5 extra pounds, she was hot…so much so he could barely keep his hands off of her…he quickly slid out of his clothes…making love to her in the bed…and again in the shower…as she stood there brushing her dripping hair in only her t-shirt and panties he moved behind her…pressing his body against hers…sliding his hands up the front of her t-shirt…she gasped at his soft touch…turned to kiss him…and…the baby began to cry…)

Izzy: Guess Lexzie doesn't want us to make her a little brother or sister…

Alex: (walking over to pick her up) Hey there pretty girl…(whispering in her ear) we're going to have to work on your timing little missy…(kissing her, he went to prepare her bottle while Izzy got dressed and packed their things up.)

(Derek didn't complain during the day of shopping…as much as he hated shopping, it was just nice to see her feeling better. Their last stop was the grocery store…he followed her around…leaning against the cart with boredom…she glanced back at him…)

Meredith: We're almost done.

Derek: Yeah…I fell for that line three stores and two _hours_ ago.

Meredith: Well, it's _your _mother…why don't you help me…tell me what she likes…and more importantly, tell me how long she is staying…a few days again…a week?

Derek: Uh, I think she said (muttering under his breath) two weeks…

Meredith: (her eyes bulging) Did you say TWO weeks? Seriously?

Derek: Seriously. She wants to help out…cook and clean for you while you're not feeling well.

Meredith: I love your mom and all, but_ two _weeks?

Derek: You're just worried because you get weirded out having s e x with my mom in the next room. Are you afraid you can't last two weeks?

Meredith: Oh…trust me…I've gone much longer than two weeks without s e x…no problem.

Derek: Wow…and you're proud of that? Me on the other hand…too many girls beating down my door to ever have that problem. (she rolled her eyes as he laughed)

Meredith: Well…we'll just see _who's_ begging _who_ by the end your mother's visit…(that removed the cocky smirk from his face…he hadn't been able to last two weeks without her their entire marriage, he pushed the cart after her…staring at her backside as he followed her down the aisle was not helping…)

Derek: Meredith…seriously?

Meredith: (she turned, giving him her best cocky smug look) Seriously. (she walked away, trying not to laugh at the distraught look on his face.)

(Monday evening Meredith was nearing the end of her shift…thankfully her morning sickness had subsided, but she was still more tired than usual…but she was adjusting. She was anxious to get home and get a shower before Derek's mother arrived late tonight…Derek was seated behind the nurse's station…Meredith walked up to join him…)

Meredith: Are you ready? I don't want your mother to beat us home.

Derek: Almost…

Meredith: It's going to be a long two weeks…I'm surprised you don't want to rush home for a quickie before she gets here…(he shook his head, laughing…but as he looked up his smile vanished. Addison walked up on Meredith's left, so Meredith thought that was the reason for his long face…she was wrong…)

Derek: Mother! (Meredith cringed…not wanting to turn around…afraid his mother may have heard her comment)

(Meredith and Addison both turned to face Derek's mother…she looked uncomfortable…Meredith hoping it was because Addison was there as well.)

Mother: Hello Addison... (Anna politely hugged her ex-daughter-in-law…Meredith tried to fight back the pangs of jealously…the feeling quickly subsided as Anna's attention turned to her current daughter-in-law)

Anna: And YOU…(embracing Meredith who quickly panicked as her and Derek's eyes met realizing that his mom didn't know that most people didn't know about the pregnancy…namely Dr. Bailey who was standing nearby…and Addison.) How are you?

Meredith: I'm great! (Derek realized what Meredith was thinking, and tried to get his mom out of there)

Derek: Let's me show you my new office, Mom.

Anna: What? Oh, ok. (Derek breathed a sigh of relief as he headed down the hall, assuming his mother was following)

Anna: But FIRST…let me get a look at your wife…well you hardly look pregnant at all, dear. (Addison dropped the chart she was holding…Dr. Bailey's head snapped around to look at Meredith. Addison's face turned white…she discreetly moved to the on-call room…but Dr. Bailey wasn't going to let the announcement go that easily…)

Bailey: Why yes _DEAR_…a person would hardly know you were pregnant…unless of course you told them…but if you hadn't bothered to tell them, then they would hardly know…now would they? (Anna didn't get Dr. Bailey's sarcasm, but Meredith did, and she could tell Dr. Bailey wasn't happy about the surprise…or about Meredith keeping it from her. Bailey headed down the hall in a huff…)

Meredith: Dr. Bailey? (she continued down the hall…ignoring Meredith. Meredith would have to smooth things over with her later…right now she had her hands full fielding 1000 questions from her mother-in-law…the woman rushed down the hall toward Derek's office…he grinned at his wife…kissing her on the cheek.)

Derek: So much for the quickie before she gets here…(laughing)

Meredith: (whispering) Do you think she heard me?

Derek: No...no...probably not...she's deaf in one ear you know?

Meredith: (getting her hopes up) Is she?

Derek: (laughing, shaking his head) No. (he was enjoying torturing her...she smacked his arm and headed after his mother.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Meredith's whole life she had taken care of herself...but between the pregnancy and her hectic work schedule she had to admit it was nice to come home to her mother-in-law's home cooked meals and clean house. Not to mention all evening she didn't have to lift a finger as Anna insisted on catering to her pregnant daughter-in-law. Derek was trying not to be selfish…he was glad to see Meredith and his mother bonding…particularly knowing how much it meant to Meredith who had never had a mother to speak of…however, he missed having his wife all to himself…and it had been nearly a week and he and Meredith had both been too competitive to give in regarding who could withhold sex the longest while his mother was sleeping in the next room. Derek crawled into bed…convinced that he could change his wife's mind…she was reading a pregnancy book as he crawled into bed and kissed her neck.)

Meredith: WHAT are you doing? Your mother is in the next room.

Derek: This house is huge…exactly why did we put her in the bedroom directly next to ours?

Meredith: Because it's the closest to the bathroom.

Derek: She won't mind the walk…I'm moving her further down the hall in the morning.

Meredith: Oh that's a great idea…"Mother…I'm horny, would you mind using the bedroom on the other end of the house so you can't hear us doing it"…she'll love that.

Derek: You're pregnant…I think that she knows that we do it. Besides, it's not my fault that you're LOUD…come on, I can be very, very quiet.

Meredith: You have said this before…like when we had roommates…(her train of thought was interrupted by his hand sliding up and down her thigh…she continued to hold her ground…at least until he was kissing her neck…and whispering in her ear…)

Derek: (in a whisper in her ear that he knew always sent chills through her body) Pleeeease…I've missed you this week. (As he continued kissing her neck his hand slid beneath her panties…he smiled seeing the smile spread across her face.)

Meredith: YOU…are not playing fair. (he laughed…his fingers continuing to work…he pulled back to enjoy the look of pleasure on her face…until…her eyes shot open at a knock at the door…she smacked his hand away…picked up her book and pretended to be reading.)

Derek: Come in.

Anna: Oh Good…you're still up. Meredith I wondered if you wanted to go shopping for the baby tomorrow?

Derek: On her day off? (which she normally spent with him…he wanted to add, but didn't.)

Anna: Yes…that's why I asked because I knew she was off.

Meredith: Sure…that would be nice.

Anna: Ok…I'll see you in the morning.

Meredith: Ok…good night. (she closed the door as Derek buried his head in the pillow.)

Derek: It's your day off! I took the day off, I thought maybe we could sneak away to the trailer.

Meredith: Well now you can go shopping with us! (she was smirking from behind the book…amused by her husband's frustration. She had wondered if the pregnancy would affect their sex life…it had…but only because the pregnancy had brought his mother to town…she snickered to herself as he rolled over to go to sleep.)

(Derek rolled over…feeling for Meredith on her side of the bed…nothing. He headed downstairs and found her at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.)

Derek: Morning.

Meredith: Hey.

Derek: Where's mom?

Meredith: She went to church. (She jumped as he dropped the cereal bowl he was holding loudly onto the countertop)

Derek: When did she leave? Whey didn't you wake me?

Meredith: She left 10 minutes ago…and I didn't know you wanted to go with her or I would have. (He was rushing over to the table…grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs.)

Derek: I didn't want to go…but church is an hour long…she's gone for an HOUR and you didn't wake me…(she laughed and practically had to sprint to keep up as he pulled her toward the bedroom.)

(The phone began to ring as they started up the stairs)

Derek: The machine will get it…

Meredith: (she pulled herself free from his grip and stopped on the bottom step to listen to the machine.) Let's just make sure it's nothing urgent.

(They listened to their outgoing message…beep…and then he cringed at the sound of his mother's voice leaving a message on the machine)

Anna: Yes…Meredith…it's me. I seem to have gotten lost trying to find the church, and now I've missed the start of mass…so I'll just go in the morning. So, we can leave for shopping a little earlier if you like…I should be back to the house in 10 or 15 minutes or so. Ok, dear, I'll see you in a bit.

(she looked at her husband…trying not to laugh at the look on his face)

Derek: Hmmm…wrong number.

Meredith: Derek!

Derek: (he slid down to her step…wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him) Come on…I'm not going to survive another week.

Meredith: We'll work something out sweetie, I promise. How about if we sneak away to the trailer tonight for dinner. Now I have to get dressed, you're mom will be here any minute. (she kissed him quickly and rushed up the stairs to change…laughing as she heard him muttering under his breath on the way back to the kitchen)


	13. Chapter 13

(The two women returned that evening from their day of shopping…Derek had been called in to the hospital and returned early evening to find the two women excitedly looking through their purchases for the baby. He snuggled up next to Meredith on the couch watching how sweetly she pulled out all of the baby items…chatting happily with his mother…looking happier than she had ever been. They finished showing him their purchases…Anna picked up the bags and began heading up to the baby's room with them…)

Anna: Oh…we picked up dinner, so we'll be eating shortly dear. (Thankfully Anna had headed upstairs and missed the look on her son's face.)

Derek: You PICKED up dinner? I thought we were having dinner at the trailer?

Meredith: (wrinkling up her nose) Well, she insisted…and I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Derek: Ooooh…you'd rather torture me? (his face nearly touching hers…pretending at first to be mad…but being so close to her he soon forgot that she had ruined their plans…nearly forgot that his mother was upstairs as he started to kiss her…she laid back on the couch, him on top of her…she had missed him all week, so the kissing intensified…she nearly forgot about their house guest as his hands softly stroked her thigh…Meredith heard Anna's footsteps on the stairs and shoved him off of her. He fell back onto the couch with a frustrated sigh…Meredith stood and hurried to the kitchen to set the table for dinner. They ate…sat outside for a while talking…Derek kept dropping hints that he was ready to turn in for the evening…hoping Meredith would join him…but his mother kept reeling her back in with baby talk, and family gossip. He finally gave up and headed upstairs…ALONE…again. He must have dozed off because he woke to his alarm going off…her side of the bed was empty…he jumped up…hoping maybe to join her in the shower…NOPE, she had already showered and was downstairs having breakfast…with his MOTHER. He tried not to pout as he joined them…they finished and headed off to work. He was grumpy on the ride to work…was grumpy with the staff…Meredith, Cristina, and Alex were at the nurse's station as he stomped by on the way to his office.)

Cristina: What'd you do now? He's been an ass all week.

Meredith: I haven't done anything….that's the problem…his mother's staying with us, which hasn't exactly been great for our sex life…ya know.

Alex: Well he reamed me out yesterday…so give the man some already would ya?

(She finished her morning rounds and scrubbed in for surgery with Dr. Bailey. She headed to his office afterwards to see if he was free for lunch. She walked in and found him talking on the phone…she turned to leave, but as she reached the door she had a better idea for how to spend her lunch break…she turned the lock on the door…kept her eyes on him, smirking at him as she closed the blinds one by one as he attempted to concentrate on his phone conversation. He was trying desperately to end the phone call, but Mercy West's chief of surgery tended to ramble…Meredith didn't mind, she pulled his chair back, crawling into his lap, she began to kiss his neck and unbutton his shirt while he was talking.)

Derek: Uh, Jim…I've got an emergency here…I'll have to call you back. (He slammed the phone down…his hands on her ass he lifted her up to sit on his desk as he stood in front of her stripping off his shirt and pants. His mouth finding hers with an intensity that let her know how much he had missed her this week. His mouth moved down her neck…his fingers fumbling with the tie on her scrubs…finally untying her pants, he pulled her down from the desk, letting her pants fall to the floor…he pulled her shirt over her head and lifted her, carrying her over to the couch. She smiled up at him as he laid her down on the couch…he moved on top of her, pausing for a moment to look into her eyes…their faces almost touching…he sweetly took her face in his hands and pulled her mouth to meet his. She couldn't wait another minute, and slid down his boxers, pulling him on top of her…needing to feel him inside her. As she took all of him in…a sigh of relief escaped him…he paused for a minute until he needed more…needed to feel more of her, he began to thrust…gently at first, then more urgently…his fingers grasping at the thin lace covering her breasts…his mouth moving past the lace to taste the skin underneath. She pushed him up to sit on the couch and moved onto his lap…his hands on her hips…guiding them down as she continued…they stared into each others eyes as she continued to rock in his lap…intertwining his fingers in her long, soft hair he pulled her to him…his mouth moving down her neck and chest. He heard a tiny moan as her body began to quiver…he pulled her mouth down to his and finished as well. She collapsed onto his bare chest, he slid his arms around her, kissing the top of her head…neither wanting to move.)

Meredith: I should get back to work.

Derek: If you move…you're fired. (she giggled as his arms squeezed her tighter. Of course his pager went off…so with a final kiss he released her…both dressing quickly…as she headed to the door he grabbed her arm…pulling her back to him for a quick kiss before letting her head back to work.)

(She ran to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat…as she was looking around for a table she spotted Dr. Bailey sitting alone eating. She and Dr. Bailey hadn't spoken about her pregnancy since Derek's mom spilled the secret…she knew Dr. Bailey didn't appreciate finding the information out secondhand. Meredith knew she needed to discuss it with her personally…she owed her that. She sat down at her table…quietly eating her sandwich, trying to work up the nerve to bring up the subject. She must have been staring at Bailey without realizing it.)

Bailey: What are YOU looking at?

Meredith: What? Uh, nothing.

Bailey: Well, you are staring at me…did you need something? Spit it out.

Meredith: I just…you just…seemed a little upset when you heard I was pregnant…and I just…I wanted to let you know that this will not affect my work…I have everything under control…and I…

Bailey: Shut up.

Meredith: What?

Bailey: You ARE rambling on like a fool and I want you to shut up. Do you not remember not so long ago that I pushed a tiny little person out of my va jay jay? Don't you think I would have understood if you'd bothered to tell me?

Meredith: I was going to…

Bailey: Right…kind of like you were going to tell me that you were sleeping with your boss…MY boss. I put up with you fools every day…fix your mistakes…listen to you whine…and I do it because for some unknown reason I care about you. I'm your boss…and I'm hard on you, but it doesn't mean that I don't care about you…it doesn't mean I can't be happy for you when you find out you're having a baby. (under her breath as she walks away) Even if I don't think the world needs another damn Shepherd running around. (Meredith smiled at the nazi…glad that she was softening a bit. She finished her sandwhich and rushed back to work. At the end of the shift George and Cristina convinced her to join them at Joe's. She didn't want to…she couldn't drink obviously…but Derek was still in surgery, so she decided to be a good sport. Sitting down at the bar)

Meredith: Hey Joe.

Joe: Hey…how's my favorite mother-to-be.

Meredith: Just fine…I'll have…

Joe: Water…I know…I have to say tequila sales are WAY down this month.

Meredith: Sorry.

(She stood to head to the ladies room when a good looking man walked up…shamelessly hitting on her. Derek had walked in as well…she didn't see him, and he watched with a smirk at the man shamelessly flirting with his wife.)

Man: Can I buy you a drink?

Meredith: I don't think so…I'm (he interrupted)

Man: Married? I know, I saw the rock…it's no big deal…so am I.

Meredith: Are you also pregnant? (he looked down at her abdomen…looking horrified he rushed across the room to hit on someone else. She turned to Cristina and George)

Meredith: I have officially been rejected for a one night stand…I have to say I'm a little offended.

Derek: (walked up behind her) I have to say I'm a little offended that you used the pregnancy to get rid of the guy and not the "happily married" line.

Meredith: (surprised to see her husband) HEY! (she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and kissing him)

Derek: I have to say...I find your new curves sexy.

Meredith: Good...because you're stuck with me.


	14. Chapter 14

(Derek's mother was leaving in the morning…they had a late dinner when Meredith got home from work. Derek volunteered to clean up the mess in the kitchen, so the two women went up to the guest room where Meredith kept Anna company while she finished packing her things.)

Meredith: It's been so nice having you here…we're going to miss you. (Anna saw the tears in her eyes…knowing how hard it was on Meredith to be having a baby without a mother to lean on for support. Anna sat down on the bed beside her…hugging her as Meredith tried to blink back her tears.)

Anna: (with Meredith's face in her hands she smiled at the daughter-in-law that she had grown so fond of) I'm not sure I've ever told you how happy I am that you and Derek found each other.

Meredith: I always worried that you would blame me for what happened with he and Addison.

Anna: Heavens no sweetie…Addison is a good person…I always liked her…but they had far more in common professionally than they ever did personally…and someone like him…already so wrapped up in his job, he certainly didn't need a wife with the same problem. They were always committed to that hospital at the expense of the things in life that really matter. Finding you…and now having this baby has completed him…and given him a reason to get his priorities straight, so thank you. It's also brought you into our lives…into our family. I know I'm not your mother…I know I can't begin to fill the void that her health condition has left you with…but I've come to love you like you were one of my own daughters, so if there's anything you need…anything I can do…any question I can answer as you get ready to become a mother yourself, I'm here for you, whatever you need.

Meredith: (nodding) Thank you Anna.

Anna: (she wiped the tear from Meredith's cheek) And one more thing I wanted to give you before I go. (she rummaged through her suitcase finding a tiny velvet box) My mother gave this to me the day Derek was born…and I wanted you to have it. (Meredith opened the tiny box and found a beautiful "mother's ring" inside with Derek's birthstone.)

Meredith: Oh Anna I couldn't.

Anna: I want you to have it…I insist. (she removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Meredith's right hand. Derek was coming to find them…stood in the hallway and watched as the two women embraced…he rarely remembered seeing his mother cry, but was sure that he saw tears in her eyes as she kissed Meredith's forehead and went back to packing…excusing herself to gather her things from the bathroom. He pulled Meredith to her feet and into his arms.)

Derek: Everything ok? (Still in his arms she smiled at the idea that she was finally part of a family…a real family…and not just Derek and the baby, but his entire family as well.)

Meredith: Perfect. (she pulled back to look into his eyes…smiling up at him…maybe the happiest she had ever been. She kissed him…still kissing as his mother was returning…she stood in the hallway smiling at the scene of her son and his wife, she discreetly slipped away to give them some privacy. After Anna was in bed for the night Meredith went to find Derek…he was reading out back on the veranda…seeing her he put the book away, opening his arms for her to crawl onto the lounge chair with him. She laid on his chest…his hand softly sliding over her hair.)

Meredith: You're very lucky.

Derek: (kissing her forehead) I know.

Meredith: I mean you're lucky to have her…she's wonderful…I'm going to miss her.

Derek: Yeah, well I have missed having you…all to myself.

Meredith: (laughing) That'll be over soon you know…(her hand on her stomach, reminding him of the baby's impending arrival.)

Derek: (ornery grin) Then I had better take advantage of you now…before the baby's born. (his hands on her bottom, scooting her closer.)

Meredith: You're mother's here one more night…behave yourself. (she closed her eyes, snuggling up closer to him)

Derek: Fine…I'll just sit here and think about all of the things I'm going to do to you tomorrow. (both laughing, they laid together for a while and then headed up to bed. Anna left in the morning, and Derek really didn't get a chance to take advantage of having Meredith to himself…she was swamped at work the next few weeks…weeks turned into months, which made the pregnancy fly by. He almost always waited for her to finish her shift…he would find something to work on in his office, or doze off on the couch so he could drive her home and help her exhausted body up to bed when they finally got home. Some nights it was so late, and she had to be back in for rounds early so she would sleep on the couch in his office. Early in the pregnancy he slept there with her, but as the baby continued to grow it got a little crowded, so he would sleep on the floor until she got up for rounds and then he would move to the couch, or head home for a couple hours of sleep. He woke up one morning and she had already headed out for rounds…he showered and changed and headed out to find her sluggishly dragging out of the interns locker room.)

Derek: Good morning.

Meredith: Is it? Really? (he pulled her into his arms…she rested her head on his shoulder…wishing she could stay there for a few hours.) Apparently your baby did not like the pizza I had for dinner last night, and he let me know about it all night.

Derek: He? It's going to be a girl.

Meredith: And how do you know that?

Derek: Because I say so. (George was standing nearby and piped in with his 2 cents)

George: You know they do say that you carry wider with a girl…(Meredith's head snapped around to glare at him…he gulped…a little scared by the look in her eye) So…DEFINITELY you must be having a boy then.

Derek: (trying not to laugh) Well, you are 21 weeks, so Dr. Hill should schedule your ultrasound at your check up today, right?

Meredith: I think so…so, are we going to find out the baby's sex?

Derek: Oh…listen to her O'Malley…the girl who has opened every Christmas gift I have ever given her BEFORE Christmas morning…acting like she can wait 5 more months to find out if it's a boy or a girl.

Meredith: Well, if you want to wait…

Derek: Ha…if I want to wait then you'll have the doctor whisper it in your ear, or write it down on a piece of paper so you'll know and I won't, because I know you're not implying that you're going to wait and be surprised…you hate surprises, remember?

Meredith: Oh, I can wait…I have willpower…need I remind you who was begging who for you-know-what while your mother was visiting? (she giggled as they both stood at the nurse's station charting)

Derek: That was different…it's harder for a man…we have needs you know.

Meredith: And we don't? There's your first mistake…you know nothing about women.

Derek: Ha…I know plenty about women…one woman in particular. (he scooted close to her…she ignored him…trying to concentrate on her chart. They both jumped apart at Bailey's voice behind them)

Bailey: Back AWAY from my intern. She may go home with you, but while she's on the clock she's MINE…she's supposed to be learning something…something besides how mcdreamy her damn husband is. (Meredith tried not to laugh at the scolding her husband was receiving)

Derek: Yes maam. (he shot a quick smirk at Meredith and headed to his office.)

(At lunchtime the interns were sitting in the cafeteria…the hospital gossip mill was in overdrive today…rumor had it that Dr. Sloan planned to pop the question to Addison the night before…the interns had taken bets as to what her answer would be. Cristina, Alex and Meredith were laughing hysterically at the table watching George hover around the condiment table trying to get a glimpse of Addison's left hand. They were laughing and didn't realize Derek had walked up behind them.)

Derek: What's so funny. (Meredith spit her drink down the front of her shirt.)

Cristina: NICE…you should think about getting your wife and your baby matching bibs.

Derek: So…what'd she say?

Meredith: What? (he must have heard about Addison…why did he care…she was a little offended) We don't know yet…and why do you care?

Derek: (confused look) Because I want to clear my schedule for your ultrasound…what did Dr. Hill say at your checkup?

Meredith: Oh…that…it's tomorrow at 9:00.

Derek: (still confused) What else would I be talking about?

Meredith: (looking at Cristina and Alex who were avoiding her gaze) Oh nothing.

(George walked up…looking defeated…not noticing or thinking of the fact that Addison's ex-husband was sitting at the table)

George: I think she's on to me...she's either trying to hide an engagement ring, or she's really cold because she hasn't taken her hand out of her lab coat pocket all morning. (suddenly realizing that Derek had joined them…gulp) Oh…hi Dr. Shepherd.

Derek: Hello O'Malley (Derek trying not to laugh at the news his wife was trying to keep from him) Well I should get back to work. (he stood as if to leave and then turned back around to his wife) By the way Meredith, apparently Addison and Mark are engaged…I've already congratulated them both, but make sure you do as well…I think that would be nice…don't you?

Meredith: (busted…she ignored the snickers form Cristina and Alex…and tried to play dumb) Oh, I hadn't heard.

Derek: Yeah right. I'll see you later.

Cristina: (George laughing and collecting his money from the table) I can't believe she caved.

Meredith: Yeah, I really thought you and Burke would be next.

Cristina: No way…fight the power.

(They shook their heads at their hopeless friend and headed back to work. After lunch Meredith was scrubbing in on surgery with Derek…across the operating table he kept looking at her…shaking his head)

Meredith: What?

Derek: Oh nothing.

Meredith: Then why do you keep giving me that look.

Derek: Did you really think I wouldn't find out about Addison and Mark? AND did you really think I would care…and more importantly why do YOU care?

Meredith: I don't care…but I do care that YOU care.

Derek: Who says I care? I don't care.

Meredith: Oh…well…GOOD.

Derek: Good. (he was laughing at her behind his surgical mask…she was cute when she was insecure and jealous. They finished up…he harassed her a little more as they washed up after surgery. He was busy the rest of the day and didn't see her again until that evening when he went to find her after her shift. She was changing in the locker room…looking exhausted…he sat down on the bench, pulling her down onto his lap.)

Derek: Are you ok?

Meredith: Yeah, just tired.

Derek: Well, how bout when we get home I'll make dinner and you go soak in a nice long bath….how's that sound?

Meredith: How bout we pick up dinner on the way home, and you soak in a nice long bath with me?

Derek: (smirking…kissing her) I think I like your idea better. (He pushed her to her feet…grabbed her bags for her and helped her with her coat…taking her hand they headed home.)

(They ate a nice dinner…he could barely keep his hands off of her as she tried to clean up the dishes. She shooed him out so he headed upstairs to draw a warm bath while she finished in the kitchen. She finished and made her way upstairs…their bedroom was dark, as she stepped inside she saw a faint flicker of candles from the bathroom…she glanced inside the bathroom with 20 or so candles sitting all around their large tub. The jets were on in the tub, he had drawn a bubble bath and must have tired of waiting for her, he had laid down on the bed and was dozing peacefully. She slipped out of her clothes, wearing only a towel, she sat on the edge of the bed. He felt her beside him and began to stir…a smile across his face showing he approved of her "outfit". Neither spoke…he sat up and began to kiss her…softly at first and then with more urgency, his hands moving slowly over her bare shoulders and down her arms…his mouth moving down her neck. He stood, pulling her to her feet. She unbuttoned his shirt…sliding it off…and fumbled with his belt buckle…slowly pulling it from his pants and sliding his pants to the floor. He playfully began to remove her towel, dropping it to the floor as his hands slid up and down her bare skin…pulling her to him…their mouths meeting as he slowly pulled her toward the bathroom. He helped her up the step and inside the tub, following her in and pulling her onto his lap. Still kissing her, his hands and mouth exploring every inch of her wet skin. Her back to him she rested against his chest…smiling as he parted her legs with his hands…his fingers finding their mark…she laid against him…he enjoyed feeling her body respond as his fingers continued to massage her…her body tensed as she tried to prolong the pleasure…finally he felt her body began to quiver…a sigh of relief escaped her as she finished. She turned around in his lap…smiling at him…her fingers reaching for him under the water…taking him into her hands. He leaned back against the tub…his eyes closed…his body responding to her touch. After a few minutes he couldn't take it…needed to be inside her…he stood up, helping her to her feet and draping a towel over both of them, he picked her up into his arms and carried her to their bed. Laying her onto the bed, and quickly following her down…both sighing in unison at the feeling of her taking all of him inside her. The wild, loud sex that they always enjoyed before the pregnancy had been replaced with gentle, passionate love making with a tenderness and closeness that neither had ever experienced with anyone else. Just when he was sure that he couldn't want her or love her more than he already did, when he was sure that the sex couldn't get any better, it always did. As they both finished he fell onto the pillows, pulling her into his arms. He couldn't imagine his life without her…couldn't imagine starting a family with anyone else. Both exhausted they drifted off to sleep.)

(He woke up…Meredith still in his arms…the alarm clock blaring for them to get up. He flipped it off, and enjoyed a minute or two of watching her sleep before he had to wake her up for work. His hand sliding over her tiny baby bump.)

Derek: You better get going so you can finish rounds in time for your ultrasound today.

(she smiled…too tired to open her eyes…he kissed her neck)

Derek: I'll go get you some juice…(she nodded…her eyes still closed she drifted back to sleep)

(She had gotten up when he returned with her juice and a muffin for her…she was trying to find something to wear, a little depressed that jeans that had fit her just last week were now too tight.)

Meredith: Ugh…I have nothing to wear.

Derek: Well, as much as I would enjoy you going to work in your underwear I think it's a bad idea…and you're going to be late, so throw something on.

Meredith: The next 5 months I'm wearing nothing but scrubs…and sweatpants…that's it.

Derek: (he pulled her to him…kissing her nose) You look cute in scrubs…and you look cute in sweatpants…not as cute as you look out of them, but still…very cute.

Meredith: You have to say that because you're my husband…and it's your fault I'm getting fat, so you're trying to lie and say I look good. It's not working. (she threw on some workout pants that had an elastic waistband and a shirt and they headed off to work. She tried to focus during pre-rounds and rounds, but she was distracted thinking about the ultrasound…hoping everything was ok with baby…trying to decide if she wanted to know the baby's sex….she felt George nudge her in the ribs, and realized that Dr. Bailey had been talking to her.)

Meredith: I'm sorry, what?

Bailey: (rolling her eyes) Get to the pit until your appointment...at least you can't kill anybody if you're day dreaming down there.

(On her way to the pit she saw Derek talking to Izzie and Lexzie at the nurse's station…they didn't see her coming so Meredith saw Derek slip Izzie a large wad of cash. Izzie tried to cram it in her pocket as she spotted Meredith approaching.)

Meredith: What was that?

Derek: (turning around, looking surprised) Oh, hi…look Izzie brought the baby in for a visit.

Meredith: What are you two up to?

Izzie: Us two (pointing to her and the baby) are having breakfast with Daddy before Lexzie's checkup…so…I should go.

(Alex and George were approaching)

George: There's my girl! (taking the baby from Izzie)

Alex: And my girl (kissing Izzie on the cheek)

Derek: Well, my girl will kill me if I don't check on my patient before her ultrasound…(kissing Meredith's cheek and starting down the hallway he ran into Dr. Bailey)

Bailey: So…I'm waiting…

Derek: For what Miranda?

Bailey: Somebody to tell me whose girl am I? (Alex, George and Derek looked at each other.)

Derek: (whispering) Mine of course, but not in front of Meredith.

Bailey: (whacking his arm with the metal chart she was holding) Get OUT of here…some people are trying to work. (he rubbed his arm, laughing, he headed down the hall.)

(It was 9:15…the ultrasound tech had waited 15 minutes and then had to start without Derek…he came rushing in just as the first pictures of their baby were coming up onto the screen…Meredith was relieved that he had made it…smiling at him as he took the seat next to her and held her hand.)

Meredith: WOW…there is a little person in there.

Tech: There is indeed…(she pointed out the baby's heartbeat, spine, all organs, 10 fingers, 10 toes. Knowing they were both doctors and would be able to tell the baby's sex she avoided that region until the end until they decided if they wanted to know.) So, do you want to know the baby's sex?

(All of the big talk about "maybe we should wait" flew out the window…they both looked at each other and smiled, answering together)

Meredith/Derek: Yes.

(The tech moved the ultrasound to get a shot between the baby's legs…Meredith was at a weird angle, so Derek saw first)

Derek: It's a boy!

Meredith: A boy!

Tech: Congratulations. Your doctor will review the scan, and discuss it with you at your next appointment. (she left the room, leaving the couple to talk while Meredith was changing back into her scrubs.)

Meredith: Can this world handle another Derek running around? I'll be outnumbered…I'm not sure I'm going to like this. (He pulled her to him…kissing her and then pulling back to look into her eyes.) I can just imagine a little version of you with all the dark curly hair…

Derek: As long as he has your eyes.

Meredith: And NOT your ego.

Derek: HEY!

Meredith: (laughing) As long as he's healthy and happy that's all I care about.

(As they were heading back to work Izzy and the baby were at the nurse's station…she was updating Alex on the baby's checkup…the little girl began babbling happily as Derek grabbed her from Izzy.)

Derek: Hi there pretty girl.

Izzy: How was your test?

Meredith: Great…everything looks normal…only one problem…(Izzy and Alex looked at her, wondering what could be wrong) Lexzie here is going to have to play with GI Joes and Hot Wheels.

Izzy: It's a boy!

Meredith: It is! (the women hugged)

Izzy: Congratulations.


	15. Chapter 15

hey ladies…several people have asked for a link to the earlier epis of this fic, but when I send them through a private message on here the links do not work…so if you want a link to the earlier epis send me a regular email (not a private message and I will reply to your email with the links. my email is mcdreamluva (then the "at" sign) yahoo . com (for some reason when i type in my email address it won't show up on here)


	16. Chapter 16

(Meredith snatched the Lexzie from Derek, holding her while Alex made funny faces at his daughter to get her to giggle…Meredith saw Derek talking to Izzie and tried to eavesdrop.)

Derek: You remember the code to get in through the garage is 3500#...we'll be gone until at least 9:00.

Izzie: Ok.

Meredith: What are you two talking about?

Derek: What? Oh…I told Iz we'd babysit tonight…(she remembered seeing her husband giving Izzie money, but decided to let it drop)

Alex: Why are we getting a sitter if I have to work late? Uuugh…(he flinched as Izzie elbowed him in the ribs…)

(Meredith saw Bailey approaching and practically tossed Lexzie back to her mom…the interns scrambling to look busy. Finally their shift was over…Meredith was changing in the locker room that night…George and Cristina slumped on the bench trying to comfort Meredith as she checked herself out in the mirror.)

Meredith: I thought pregnant women were supposed to glow…how come no one ever talks about all of the sagging and stretching that goes along with it.

George: Your body is expanding to make room for a new life, Mer…it's a beautiful thing.

Meredith: That new life is not growing in my butt…why is my butt getting so big?

Cristina: It could be that Big Mac you had earlier…

(Meredith glared at her…trying to pull on her workout clothes from this morning, which were also getting snug…frustrated she crammed the clothes in her bag and slid her scrubs back on)

Meredith: That's it…I'll just wear scrubs until the baby's born.

Derek: (entering the locker room) I thought you were changing?

Meredith: I did.

Derek: You're wearing that?

Meredith: I am indeed…is that a problem?

Derek: Uh…no…definitely not.

Meredith: Good. (she stormed out…Derek giving Cristina a scared look)

(Derek tried not to make any sudden movements in the car ride home…sensing she was irritable)

Meredith: My shoes even feel tight…I am even gaining weight in my feet…how is that possible?

Derek: Sweetie, you're retaining water from being on your feet all day…it's normal…you look beautiful.

(She rolled her eyes…still pouting as they pulled up to the house…she headed upstairs to their bedroom to change…he followed her up…listening to her squeal as she entered their room.)

Meredith: OH…MY…GOD! (he was smiling as he stood in the doorway watching her check out all of the purchased Derek had sent Izzie to make today…a whole new maternity wardrobe…comfortable shoes…even some sexy nighties with room for her expanding waistline…a gadget to massage her feet after work…nearly everything you could think of to make the pregnancy easier. Tears were streaming down her face as she turned to face him.)

Meredith: (laughing) What…you don't want to see me in scrubs for the next four months?

Derek: No…and speaking of scrubs…let's get you out of those…(she giggled as he laid her down on the only bare spot on the bed not covered in new clothing.)

Meredith: (she held his face in her hands…looking into his eyes) How did I ever get so lucky?

Derek: You took advantage of me…I was drunk, vulnerable and good looking and you took advantage, remember?

Meredith: I did NOT take advantage of you…(she laughed at the memory of the night they met)

Derek: Wanna take advantage again? (she pulled his face down to meet hers…giving him his answer as her hands pulled his shirt over his head…her tiny fingers softly sliding over his bare back. He lifted her shirt slightly…smiling at her growing belly…kissing it softly as he pulled her shirt off…unfastening her bra…his mouth taking in her breasts…his hands sliding off her pants and panties…his mouth moved down over her stomach…gently spreading her thighs…his mouth moving gently between her legs. She ran her fingers through his hair as his mouth continued to work…delving deeper and faster…soft moans escaping her as the feelings of pleasure intensified.)

Meredith: Ooooohhh god. (she pulled him toward her…sliding his pants down…wanting all of him inside her…he obliged…thrusting softly at first…then with more urgency…the more she repeated his name the harder it was for him to hold back…continuing…out of breath…until finally he felt her body begin to shake softly…the moaning intensified as waves of pleasure moved over them both. He collapsed beside her on the pillow…pulling her into his arms…kissing her forehead.)

Derek: How did I ever get so lucky? (he pulled her closer…his hand softly stroking her expanding belly…they drifted off to sleep.)

(Derek felt a lump in his throat as he turned down the familiar street in Seattle…pulled up the driveway to the house…turned the key in the door and stepped inside. It was quiet…too quiet…he looked around at the empty living room…walked through the house and up the stairs…into the master bedroom…he sat on the bed…picking up a framed picture of him and Meredith from the nightstand…returning it to its place and heading down the hall…standing in front of the baby's room…the door shut…just the way he had left it when he last left the house…it felt as if he had just pulled that door shut this morning…but it had been nearly two years ago now. He turned the handle…opening the door…the familiar room…the empty crib a slap in the face…a grim reminder of all that he had lost nearly two years ago. He sat in the rocking chair as the memories came rushing back. His mind flashing back, remembering walking down the halls of Seattle Grace…seeing his wife…her expanding belly…she was distracted…seeming preoccupied as she charted at the nurse's station. He squeezed her arm, smiling at her as he walked up…instantly recognizing that something was wrong.)

Derek: You ok? (she was nearing her ninth month of pregnancy…so this was a stupid question…everything ached…everything was swollen…she looked downright miserable…but today the look on her face was something else.)

Meredith: I'm fine…I just…he doesn't seem to be moving very much this morning. I'm going up to see Dr. Watson in a few minutes just to be sure.

(Derek had gone along…remembering like it was yesterday the panicked look on his wife's face as the doctor worked to find their baby's heartbeat.)

Dr. Watson: It could just be the way he's positioned…it could be nothing…I don't want you to worry, but let's go ahead and do an ultrasound…just to be safe.

(This was one time when being a doctor was a disadvantage…as the image of their baby appeared on the screen they both instantly recognized the silence of the baby's chest…where his heartbeat should have been…and the cord wrapped several times around the baby's neck. Meredith began to vomit…inconsolable…Derek was there as she was forced to have her labor induced…as they saw their little boy for the first time...and the last. Meredith collapsed into his arms…at first taking comfort there, but soon guilt and depression took over. Her little girl from her first marriage many years ago had died of SIDS and now this. She blamed herself…hated herself…hated the world...and eventually convinced Derek that she hated him as well. She didn't' of course…it was her pain talking…her pain, and her love for him…knowing how much he wanted children…knowing she didn't have the strength to go through this again…so one day when he was at the hospital she packed up her things and she left. He had no idea where to find her. He spent months contacting her family…searching hospital databases to try to see if she'd taken another internship…it was as if she'd vanished. He still owned the house, had never had the heart to sell it…it sat, empty…as if waiting for them to come back. Derek still lived in Seattle…he had built a small cabin on the land where the trailer used to be. He spent all of his time there…and at the hospital…throwing himself into his work. Ellis was still at the nursing home in Seattle…he visited her often…in the beginning getting his hopes up as she would talk about Meredith visiting…but the "Meredith" that Ellis was talking about was still 12 years old…and a figment of her imagination. At the end of his visits with Ellis he always stopped to talk the Sheila, the receiptionist at the nursing home…begging her to tell him how he could reach his wife…she said she couldn't…he knew that…and the look in his eyes broke the woman's heart each time he asked. He had been fishing this morning when his cell phone rang..)

Derek: Hello?

Sheila: Dr. Shepherd…it's Sheila…

Derek: Yes…yes…is everything ok…is it Ellis…is she alright?

Sheila: She's fine…it's just…she has a...VISITOR…and I thought you'd want to know.

(He dropped the phone…knowing instantly what she was saying…he grabbed his keys…nearly killed himself getting there…he ran into the nursing home…spotting Ellis sitting in a chair by the window…he knelt in front of her chair…looking up at her with pleading eyes.)

Derek: Ellis…is Meredith here?

Ellis: She was…(his heart was pounding…his eyes scanning the room for her)

Derek: Well…where is she now? Do you know where she went?

Ellis: She scraped her knee when she fell off her bike…I think Thatcher took her out for ice cream.

Derek: (trying to stay calm…his eyes panning the room for Sheila) Thanks Dr. Grey…I'll see you later ok?

Ellis: Ok dear.

(Derek saw Sheila returning to her desk…she saw him as well…she shook her head "no" in response to the questioning look he was giving him. He walked to her desk…knowing she could get in trouble for calling him…but desperate to find Meredith)

Derek: Do you know how long ago she left?

Sheila: (whispering) Maybe 10 minutes.

Derek: (his head dropping) Ok…thanks. (he started for the door)

Sheila: She left in a Silver Ford Explorer.

Derek: (he turned back to look at her…tears in his eyes) THANK you. (she nodded…and he rushed off to look for her. He called Izzie and Cristina…neither had heard from her…he drove past her favorite restaurants…favorite bars…and now he was here…in their home…hoping maybe she'd have come back…but nothing…he drove to the airport…knowing he'd never spot her car in the thousands that would be there…knowing the likelihood of finding her would be slim, but he didn't' know what else to do. He wandered around for hours…finally slumping down on a bench…burying his face in his hands…he cried. It was late…very few flights left for this evening…very few people still in the airport…so he stood to leave…walking toward the exit…he stopped…spotting a woman that from the back looked like Meredith…but he had spotted hundreds of "Meredith's" today…and none of them had been her. The woman turned toward him…he couldn't breath…instantly he recognized the sparkling blue eyes that he had fallen in love with so many years ago…and that laugh…he heard her laugh…without looking he would have recognized that laugh. She was laughing at something the gentlemen next to her had said…the laugh quieted and smile vanished as her eyes met his. The man continued to talk…and then…he touched her arm…kissing her cheek…and telling Meredith he'd be right back. She was WITH him…they were together…she was with someone else…Derek's mind was racing…so relieved to see her…so confused to see another man touching her…and kissing her…his relief to have found her quickly replaced with anger…he had waited for her…looked for her and waited for her for all of these years…and she didn't give a damn…she had left…moved on…no goodbye…no explanation…no nothing. She recognized the hurt look on his face…he held her stare for a moment…and then walked away…storming past his "wife". He thought finding her would give him his life back…now he realized that was foolish…she had a new life now…and all he had…was closure.)

Meredith: Derek…Derek, WAIT. (he heard her footsteps behind him, but didn't stop, walked faster. He rushed toward his car in the dark parking lot…as he reached for the door she slid her body up against the door, preventing him from opening it. He backed away…his hands up…not wanting to touch her.)

Derek: Get out of my way! (He was glad it was dark…not wanting her to see the tears stinging his eyes.)

Meredith: I…uh…they said you still visit my mother…I meant to leave this for you at the nursing home…(she pulled a packet of papers from her bag…even in the dark he knew what they were…divorce papers). You can have your attorney look them over…but…I gave you everything, so…

Derek: (he snatched the papers from her hand…his face moving so close their lips were nearly touching…his thumb instinctively wiping a tear from her cheek) You didn't give me everything.

(She fell a few steps backwards…off-balance by his familiar touch…he opened the car door to climb inside)

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: Don't worry…I'll have my attorney look over them IMMEDIATELY. (he slammed the door in her face and sped away.)

Joe: Hey Doc…the usual?

Derek: Make it a double. (Derek slumped into a chair at a dark table in the corner…hoping the alcohol would numb the pain…knowing that it wouldn't. Izzy and Alex walked in…spotting Derek…they pulled up a chair at his table.)

Izzy: Hey…you ok? (her question answered as she glanced down at the table and spotted the divorce papers.) Did you find her?

Derek: Uh…actually she and her new boyfriend found me…so she could give me these…

Izzy: Oh…Derek I'm so sorry…I had hoped that eventually enough time would pass and she'd come back.

(He massaged his temples…frustrated…angry…his back to the door, so only Izzy and Alex noticed Meredith entering the bar…spotting them…and walking toward their table. It was awkward…they had been friends…but not only had she left Derek…but she had left all of them…without a word…leaving them to watch her husband self destruct…leaving them to help him try to pick up the pieces. They gave her a polite smile, but said nothing…his eyes were closed as he massaged his temples…trying to comprehend the day's events. His eyes shot open at the sound of a familiar voice.)

Meredith: (to Izzy and Alex) Could we have a minute?

Izzy: Sure.

Derek: NO…NO…we don't need a minute...I can sign my name to these in far less than a minute.

Alex: We'll get you another drink…

Derek: YES!…YES!…More alcohol…I definitely need MORE alcohol.

(Meredith took the empty chair left by Izzy…looking at him…knowing there was so much she should have said…not sure where to start)


	17. Chapter 17

Meredith: I'm sorry…about today…I didn't want things to happen that way…so…

Derek: Really? I thought it went well…I got to see you…AND your new friend.

Meredith: Derek…

Derek: I'm curious, exactly how is the best way for a man to find out that his wife is with someone else and wants a divorce? A postcard? An email? Or maybe she could just hide for two years…two very long, painful years and then leave the divorce papers for him at her mother's nursing home? Because after all divorce papers pretty much say it all…they're pretty much self explanatory. Which is WHY…there's nothing else for us to discuss here…so…if you'll excuse me…

(He walked to the bar…sat next to an attractive brunette…pretending to hang on her every word…buying her drinks. Meredith tried to focus her attention on Izzy and Alex…wanting to apologize to them…wanting to know how Lexzie had been. Meredith didn't even know that they had a second daughter as well. The more alcohol Derek consumed the more physical things got with the girl at the bar…they were sitting close…their faces nearly touching as they talked.)

Derek: (he could see Meredith watching them out of the corner of his eye…his heart not really into flirting with the girl) Listen…I have to work early in the morning, so I'm going to get going.

Girl: (still flirting…hoping he would change his mind) I was just heading out too…maybe we could share a cab?

Derek: (he hated to use the girl, but knowing Meredith was watching he went along with it…helping the girl on with her coat…following her outside…his eyes met Meredith…he thought he saw a hint of jealousy on Meredith's face…he grabbed his coat from her table and headed outside. The girl was waiting in the backseat of the cab…he was tempted…he hadn't been with anyone since Meredith left…in his mind and in his heart he was still married. Obviously she hadn't waited, so he was tempted to leave with the girl…but the events of the day had been too much…he couldn't.)

Derek: You go ahead…I need to head back to the hospital before I head home…I'll catch the next cab.

Girl: I can wait…if you want.

Derek: I don't think so… (he closed the door to the cab…watching it pull off. Meredith walked out of the bar as the cab was pulling away…he dug in his pocket for his keys and headed to his car.)

Meredith: You probably shouldn't be driving.

Derek: (muttering under his breath) What do you care? (she followed him toward his car…fumbling with his keys he dropped them…both bending down, she grabbed them first…)

Meredith: Actually, there are a few things I'd like to get from the house…nothing of yours, just a few things of my mothers if you still have them, so I can drive you and then I'll take a cab back to my hotel…if that's ok…

Derek: Hotel…I thought you were leaving?

Meredith: He had to go…I'm going to visit with my mother for a few days…and finalize some things…so…

(by finalize he knew she meant their divorce, but didn't have the strength to argue about it…he was emotionally wiped out…and half drunk…so he climbed into the passenger seat and rode in silence…he closed his eyes…wanting her to think he was sleeping so she wouldn't say anything…he couldn't listen to her talk about finalizing things, and taking her things from their house, and "he had to go"…knowing that "he" was her new boyfriend, probably going to be her new husband…he was relieved as the car came to a stop, not wanting to think about her starting a new life with someone else…he opened his eyes, expecting that she had driven him home…forgetting that she thought he still lived at their home…she had driven them there instead.)

Derek: I…uh…I don't live here anymore.

Meredith: What?

Derek: I mean, your stuff is still here, but I moved back to the property after you…uh…a long time ago I built a place on my land.

Meredith: Oh…I didn't realize…well, is it ok if I get a few things…or would you rather I wait?

Derek: No…go for it…take everything…

Meredith: I don't want everything…I just want what's mine…

Derek: (his stare met hers…a heavy sigh) Yeah…me too. I guess we don't always get what we want. (he grabbed the keys from the ignition and headed inside. He sat on the couch in the living room…didn't even bother to turn on the light…in the dark sat and waited for her to gather her things…so she could walk back out of his life just as quickly as she'd come back in. He waited for what seemed like hours…he had already waited for her for 2 years…he was tired of waiting…decided to see how much longer she'd be and maybe he'd take a cab home…he slowly made his way upstairs…remembering back to the late nights when he'd come home from the hospital and quietly make his way up the stairs to find her sleeping peacefully in their room…it had always been the best part of his day…crawling into bed with her…he shook the memories out of his head…reaching the top of the stairs he saw her take a deep breath and open the door to the baby's room. He felt that familiar lump in his throat…he was tempted to head back downstairs to give her some privacy…but as he heard her tiny sobs from inside the nursery he instinctively went to her…her back was to him…standing in front of the empty crib, holding the tiny blue blanket to her face as she sobbed…she glanced at the nightstand…picking up the frame with the picture of her and Derek…his hand protectively resting on her very pronounced baby bump…both smiling from ear to ear…the picture was taken sometime in her third trimester…not long before it happened…not long before everything changed. Her head dropped memories flashing through her head of the ultrasound, the delivery, the funeral…she heard him sobbing quietly behind her…startled she dropped the picture, the glass shattering as it hit the floor…neither noticed…they just stood for a moment, looking at each other…he wanted to be angry with her…wished he could hate her…but at that moment she wasn't the woman who had walked out on him, she wasn't the woman who was divorcing him…she was a mother…the mother of his child…their child that she had carried for 8 ½ months and then lost, the woman who had been forced to bury her child, been forced to leave the hospital without a baby, and come home to look at the empty nursery. She fell to her knees starting to pick up the pieces of shattered glass…he rushed over to take the broken frame from her hands…setting it on the ground…he brushed the stray hair from her eyes…instinctively wiping a tear from her cheek…she began to cry harder and he couldn't take it…he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.)

Derek: It's ok…you're ok….(she shook gently in his arms as she cried for hours…finally cried out she sat up…smoothing out her hair…swatting away her tears. He wasn't sure what to do, so started picking up the tiny shards of glass from the broken frame.)

Derek: Damn…(she looked down…seeing the tiny trickle of blood running down his finger.)

Meredith: Oh…

Derek: I'm fine…(he stood…she ran ahead of him to the master bathroom…digging through the closet for a bandaid…he washed the cut in the bathroom sink…she took his left hand…patting it dry, she carefully wrapped the bandaid around his finger…his ring finger…her eyes fixed on the wedding band still securely placed there. Without realizing it her thumb slid back and forth across the ring…her mind flashing back to the day she put it on his hand. Her mind snapping back to reality as she glanced down at the empty finger on her left hand…she noticed him staring at her hand as well.)

Derek: I guess I can take this off now. (he slid the ring off, placing it on the shelf in the bathroom and with a heavy sigh he walked out.)

(She followed him down to the living room…he was putting on his coat)

Derek: Listen, I'm fine to drive, so I'm gonna go…your car is in the garage, so you can take that back to your hotel, or you can stay here…whatever…but I'm gonna go. (he turned to leave, his back still to her) I'll have my attorney read through the papers first thing in the morning and I'll drop them by here…I'm sure there are more things that you need to get so you can pick them up here.)

Meredith: It was…uh…it was good to see you. (his back still to her…he walked out.)

(Neither got any sleep…she flipped through old photos…wandered through the house…she had forgotten how much she loved this house…how happy she had been here…how happy they had been. It was literally as if she had just left…she recognized her handwriting on the notepad by the phone where she had scribbled a phone message for him…a reminder hanging on the fridge of a hair appointment she had made, but never kept…a bottle of wine on the counter that he had purchased the week she left for them to celebrate their anniversary the following week. It was as if she had just left yesterday, and today she came back…but she hadn't just left yesterday…it had been nearly 2 years…2 years she had let him suffer…and wonder…and now it was too late…she had hurt him too much to just waltz back into his house…into his life…as if nothing had happened…it was too late, wasn't it? She sat on the couch…exhausted…she must have drifted off to sleep. He wasn't so lucky…sitting on the porch of his cabin…drinking…his mind racing through memories of all of their years together…of the painful memories of the last two years without her…of wondering where she was…and now he knew where she was…and yet he was still sitting here alone. He thought about going back to the house to see if she was still there…but what would it accomplish…what would he say…she was with someone else…she had moved on…it was too late, wasn't it? (he must have drifted off to sleep in his chair on the porch…he awoke to a car door slamming…opening his eyes to see her walking up the porch steps the next morning.)

Meredith: Hey.

Derek: Hey. (he sat up…straightening his clothes…picking up the empty bottles from the night before and carrying them into the cabin…she followed.)

Meredith: This place is great….the cabin is so…you.

Derek: Yeah.

Meredith: I hope it's ok that I came by…my flight's not until tomorrow morning…and I don't have any friends in Seattle anymore…and my mother obviously doesn't know who I am…so I just thought I'd come see this place…and now I'm rambling…so I'll just shut up…

Derek: (laughing) It's fine…look around if you like…I'm gonna jump in the shower.

Meredith: Ok. (she walked back onto the porch…looking out at the water…he watched through the window as she walked along the water's edge…tugging at his heart as she knelt by Doc's grave. He wanted to stay and watch her…couldn't take his eyes off of her really…but he forced himself to jump in the shower. He rifled through his drawers for some clean jeans…he remembered most were in the laundry…not used to having a woman around he headed down to the laundry room without thinking…wearing only a towel around his waist. She was looking through the fridge as he walked by…spotting him in his towel she jumped.)

Meredith: OH…sorry…I…uh…I thought maybe I could make you breakfast or something.

Derek: By "make you breakfast" do you mean dump the cereal and milk in a bowl, because you don't cook.

Meredith: Ok, fine…I was hoping maybe you could make me breakfast…I'm starved. Never mind…I'll pick something up later. (she started to put the eggs back in the fridge, but he stepped toward her, taking them from her hand)

Derek: It's fine…I'll make you something…(he noticed her looking down at his bare chest…suddenly conscious of the fact that he was half naked…he backed away) I'll just go throw on some clothes first.

Meredith: Yeah…ok. (he disappeared into the laundry room and returned wearing only an old pair of jeans…no shirt...she caught herself staring, and forced her eyes away, hopping up onto the counter to watch as he made breakfast. As angry as he was with her, he was surprised at how easily the conversation flowed…she wanted to know what all of her friends had been up to…and how things were at the hospital…they talked about everything except themselves…ate breakfast…walked around the property…she walked out onto the dock that he had built…turned around with that huge smile that had always taken his breath away…)

Meredith: I just can't get over how much you've done around here…it's beautiful…

Derek: Yeah, well, I've had a lot of free time. (the smile vanished at the jab, but he wasn't sorry, she deserved it, and she knew it. They walked back up to the cabin) I have to go in to the hospital for a couple of hours…do you want to come? I'm sure everyone would love to see you.

Meredith: (she rolled her eyes) I doubt it.

Derek: (the wind blowing her hair in her face, he tucked it behind her ear for her…his hand softly grazing her cheek) They would…a lot of people have waited a long time…hoped for a long time that you'd come back. (he forced a half smile…and then forced himself to walk back inside…not willing to let her see the tears in his eyes that she put there.)


	18. Chapter 18

(She accepted his invitation to go to the hospital…George and Cristina were working…they were kind…understanding…more understanding than she deserved. She stayed most of the afternoon…watched procedures from the gallery, hung out with all of them on their breaks. Returning from the cafeteria Cristina, George and Meredith were walking down the hall toward the nurse's station where Derek was charting…looking up at the three of them he was suddenly sorry that he had invited her to come with him…it took a long time before he could come to work without looking down every corridor, every empty patients room expecting to see her with the others. He barely glanced up at the gallery during surgeries these days…it was too disappointing when he looked up and she wasn't there.)

Meredith: We were going to go to Joe's…did you…wanna go?

Derek: I'm heading into surgery actually, so…no.

Meredith: Ok…well…I'll see you later then.

Derek: Maybe…or leave your address at the house and I'll mail you the papers when my attorney is finished with them. (he walked off…not waiting for an answer…she thought it was because he was indifferent…really he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it together being around her and pretending to be indifferent for very much longer…so he had bolted. He finished the surgery without killing anyone which was a miracle considering he was thinking about his personal like throughout the procedure. He cleaned up…changed…and headed to the lobby…waiting impatiently for the elevator…when it opened he stood frozen for a moment…surprised to see Meredith inside…he reluctantly stepped in with her.)

Meredith: I was just coming to find you.

Derek: You were? (his heart was pounding…self control in elevators with Meredith had never been his strong suite.)

Meredith: My car…it's at your place…and some of my things are still at the house…so I thought…if you don't mind giving me a ride?

Derek: (trying to keep his mind out of the gutter…trying not to sound disappointed) A ride home…sure. (He felt like an idiot…she had left him…he should be mad at her…and yet he found himself looking for any sign…any indication that she wanted to stay in Seattle and he knew he would forgive and forget that the last two years ever happened. She stared straight ahead in the elevator…as the doors chimed open with a sigh he stepped out and she followed him to the car. As they pulled up to the cabin he felt sick to his stomach…his mind racing to think of a reason for her to say…to put off her saying goodbye. She got out of his car and walked over by hers.)

Meredith: Well…I should go…

Derek: (he nodded) Ok.

Meredith: It was good to see you…

Derek: Yeah, you too. (he wanted to vomit at the casual small talk they were having…like casual acquaintances…the need to vomit intensifying as she turned to leave…he decided he had to say something…he had to say something or he would regret it.)

Derek: You know where I'll be. (she turned to look at him…not sure what he meant by that)…right here…same city, same house, same job, same phone number…how pathetic is that, right? I can't change anything because what if you came back and you couldn't find me…well the joke's on me because you weren't even looking…

Meredith: Derek…(her voice cracked…her eyes watering)

Derek: No…you don't have to say anything…I just…I'm just saying, you know where I'll be. (he turned and jogged up the three steps to the cabin…thankful to shut the door before falling to pieces. His hand resting on the door, as if holding it shut, keeping himself from opening it and chasing after her. He had chased her for two years…she apparently hadn't wanted to be caught…so he was done….done chasing…if things weren't over for them then she would have to come find him…and now she knew where he'd be. His heart was pounding as he stood behind the door…she hadn't left…maybe that meant something…still standing by the door, praying like hell that she would open it, or knock, or something…then he heard it…heard her car starting, and watched out the window as she drove away.

(Tears streaming down her face…she could barely drive…didn't know where she was driving to…just knowing that she had to leave…she had to put some distance between her and Derek or she was going to do something rash…she was going to follow her heart and what if it was a mistake? Her head was telling her that they had too much baggage…that he would never be able to forget what she had put him through…that they could never get past it…and what if she hurt him again? She had barely survived leaving him this time…barely able to say him name for two years…every time she picked up the phone to call she fell to pieces. She thought she was leaving to give him a chance to be happy…to have children with someone else…after she left she realized it was a mistake, but by then it was too late…she had already hurt him…and she was too scared to come back. Now she was back and she was too scared to think about what that might mean…he had waited…he wasn't with anyone…he was still wearing his wedding band for goodness sakes…and that scared her more. She had assumed that he would have moved on…it would have made it easier for her to do the same…and now she didn't know what to do…or where to go…she found herself pulling up to her familiar parking spot at Joe's…the flashing neon "OPEN" sign welcoming her inside as it had her first night in Seattle many, many years before.)

Joe: Hey there Dr. Shepher…or…uh…

Meredith: Meredith.

Joe: Yes…Meredith…how have you been?

Meredith: (sigh) Fine.

Joe: (not buying it) Seriously…how have you been?

Meredith: Miserable…do you ever feel like…you do something, thinking it's the right thing…maybe not the right thing for you…but you feel like it's the right thing for everyone else…and so you do it…you're miserable, but you do it anyway…and then you find out that you were wrong…that it wasn't the right thing for ANYONE else…or you…so you did it for nothing…but by then it's too late to fix it…two long years, and it's too late to fix it. Ya know?

Joe: (confused by her ramblings) No…I don't know…but you know who might know? A certain OTHER Dr. Shepherd…who has been in here many a night…sitting on that very stool…looking just as miserable as you are.

Meredith: (she shook her head no) I shouldn't have come back…he waited TWO years…two years he wasted…I just…I don't know…

Joe: And if you hadn't come back…he'd have wasted two more, or four, or maybe forever? (she took the shot of tequila…slammed the shot glass down and walked out. She drove around the city for several hours…it still felt like home…she had moved several times over the last two years and she hadn't fit in anywhere. She didn't know what to do…didn't know where she belonged anymore…well she knew where she belonged, but wasn't sure if she could open herself and him up to that kind of pain again. She hadn't been with anyone since Derek…recently finally letting herself date again…but it wasn't the same…but she knew if never would be…Derek was the love of her life and she had lost him…nothing would ever feel the way it did with him…so she had two choices, she could take a chance…be willing to be hurt again…tell him why she left and beg him for another chance…or she could walk away…again.)

(She carefully laid the items that she had taken from the house into her suitcase…the final item the picture of her and Derek from the baby's nursery…she carried her suitcase downstairs…looking around the empty house…she pulled the front door shut, threw the suitcase in her car…and drove away.)

(Derek had waited up half the night…hoping she would come back…she hadn't…so he finally went to bed. He had an early surgery, he looked at the alarm clock…7:00 a.m…her flight was at 8:00…she would be at the airport by now…she wasn't coming back…he could go to the airport and beg her to say, but he wouldn't. He showered, dressed, and drug himself to work. Convincing himself that it was over…he gave her the choice and she chose to leave…it was time he moved on…it was time to forget about Meredith Grey. As he entered the hospital Cristina was busy pre-rounding with her interns…she gave him a look, but he didn't know what it meant. He was heading to check on his patient when George and Alex rounded the corner…and behind them…wearing navy scrubs…a labcoat…and a Seattle Grace ID badge…was Meredith. Dr. Craig, the new chief that took over when Derek stepped down, was with her…introducing her to all of the newer staff that had hired on since Meredith left. Derek was shocked…frozen…he looked at her for a moment, and then walked past…she grabbed his arm as he passed, but he yanked it away and headed to the O.R. His mind was racing…she hadn't left…which was good…but she hadn't come to him about staying…so she was staying, but not talking to him…he would have to work with her, but not be with her…which was even worse than not being with her while she lived thousands of miles away…so just when he thought things couldn't get worse…suddenly now it seemed that they had. He avoided her all day…not willing to lose it at work by talking to her. They were in the elevator several times…but never alone…so while she tried to make eye contact…he stared straight ahead…she could tell by the look on his face that he was angry. Everything had happened so fast that she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about it…she had talked to Dr. Craig, but not wanted to say anything to Derek until she knew for sure…and then he had called her early that morning and wanted to see her…he had offered her the position…and the next thing she knew he was showing her around the hospital. Derek was mad…he had every right to be…she had walked back in…was now working with him…and hadn't bothered to discuss it with him. Finally late that night she was waiting for the elevator…the door opened and he was standing inside…alone…she stepped inside…standing in front of him…her back to him…he looked exhausted…the events of the last two years…and particularly the last two days taking its toll…he was exhausted. She nervously stared at the ceiling, trying to find the words…remembering something he had told her many years ago when George was mad at her…she should "use the elevator…make him listen"…her back still to him she started to explain.)

Meredith: I didn't know I was starting today…I wanted to talk to you about it first….but…

Derek: But you didn't…

Meredith: No…I didn't…I'm sorry. (she turned to face him…her arms crossed) Do you want me to leave…because if you don't want me here then I'll leave. I don't want to hurt you…

Derek: Really? Because you're so good at it…(he stormed past her…heading to Joe's to get drunk and try to forget about her…she stood there in shock…not sure what do do. She drove around for a while…finally driving to the cabin…he wasn't home…she decided to wait…even if he wouldn't forgive her she at least needed him to understand why.)

(Derek was at Joe's…he was half drunk when the brunette from the other night took the stool next to him…rubbing his leg…flirting. He convinced himself that he had waited long enough…wasted enough time waiting for Meredith…when the woman offered to drive him home he accepted. A feeling of dread in his gut as they got closer to his cabin…he didn't want to do this…didn't want to be with someone else…but he convinced himself that it was what he needed to move on…to rip the stitches…he was distracted as they pulled up and didn't notice Meredith's car…the brunette extended her hand to him as they got out of the car and he reluctantly took it…she pulled him to her and kissed him. Meredith was watching the scene from the porch and wanted to die…wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere…didn't want him to see her there. The woman was staring at Derek…didn't notice Meredith sneaking off the porch…Derek had noticed her car and saw her coming down the stairs and hiding around the corner. He could have tortured her…could have ignored her and taken the woman inside…she probably deserved it, but he couldn't. He stopped at the bottom step and turned to the other woman)

Derek: I'm sorry….I can't do this…

Woman: Is something wrong?

Derek: Yes…this…this is wrong. (he sighed…plopping down on the steps to the porch) My wife left me…two years ago she left and I thought it was time…I thought I was ready to move on, but I can't…I can't move on…I can't get over her…I'm…

Woman: still in love with her? (he nodded…the woman…disappointed…looked him up and down) She must be crazy. (he laughed, knowing Meredith could hear the woman. He watched her make her way back to her car and drive away. He walked around the corner…spotting his wife behind a small tree…her face buried in her hands from humiliation…trying to hide her face.)

Meredith: I AM so sorry…I should have called first…I shouldn't have come…(she stepped out from behind the tree…looking at each other…neither knowing what to say…she walked toward him…needing to explain things to him…that's why she had come) I just…I wanted you to know why I left…I just wanted to say…(he stopped her…placing his finger to her lips to quiet her…staring down at her…her eyes sparkling in the moonlight pulling him in the way they used to.)

Derek: I know why you left Meredith…your whole life you had no one…when something bad happened you ran…you ran and you dealt with it alone. You thought you had too much baggage…thought I would be happier without you…thought I deserved better. (he moved in closer…their faces almost touching…tears streaming down her face at how he could still practically read her mind…his voice nearly a whisper) I'm not happier without you…I have been miserable for two years…two years I have wondered every minute where you were…what you were doing…who you were with…(his voice cracked) if you were happy without me. (his hand slid up and caressed her cheek…she closed her eyes…leaning into his touch that she had missed for so long) I don't need to know why you left…or where you were…or who you were with…the only thing that matters…is that you came back. (she buried her face in her hands…not able to look at him…sobbing nearly uncontrollably. He pulled her into his arms…feeling her exhale…her arms wrapping around him…pulling him closer…both crying for what seemed like hours. Finally she was able to stop sobbing…pulling back to look up at him…startled by his pager ringing. He called the hospital from his cell phone.)

Derek: I'm sorry…I have to go back to the hospital.

Meredith: Ok.

Derek: Will you wait here? (she nodded…he unlocked the door for her…as he rushed off the deck toward his car he heard her following him)

Meredith: Derek…(he turned to find her running after him…he opened his arms…pulling her to him as her mouth reached up to meet his…pulling her closer…his hand sliding up her back…caressing her bare skin…not wanting to stop. She knew he had to leave so she pulled back…smiling at him…she opened his car door and watched him crawl inside.)

Derek: I'll be back as soon as I can.

Meredith: (she smiled) I'll be right here.

Derek: You better be…because next time I won't be so nice when I find you. (he smiled…threw the car in reverse and pulled away. She got her small suitcase of things she had packed from the house and carried it inside to wait for him.)


	19. Chapter 19

(She had ordered in dinner for them…found some candles…turned on some music…and took some of the items from her suitcase that she had brought over from the house…the picture of them from the baby's nurserry…the bottle of wine that he bought before she left to celebrate their anniversary…their wedding album, she flipped through it as she waited. It got late…she changed into a nightshirt she had gotten from the house…laid on the bed to rest...she must have fallen asleep waiting because when he got home he found her sleeping in his bed…he stood in the doorway taking it all in…he couldn't believe that she was here…he knelt down next to the bed…softly kissing her lips and watching her stir…she opened her eyes and smiled. She slid over in the bed, pulling back the covers so he could crawl in with her. They both laid on the pillow facing each other…her eyes twinkling in the candlelight…the music still playing softly…they looked at each other.)

Meredith: Hey.

Derek: (smirking) Hey.

Meredith: So…what do we do now?

Derek: Has it really been that long? Do I need to draw you a picture?

Meredith: (slapping him playfully) I wasn't talking about sex…I was talking about us…what do we do now…where do we go from here?

Derek: I don't know…I mean I guess I should be angry…or afraid that you might leave again…

Meredith: I won't…

Derek: I know. Something traumatic happened…you handled it in your own way…I'm not going to say it didn't hurt me…but I do understand.

Meredith: How am I ever going to make this up to you?

Derek: (evil laugh) Ha ha…I've had two years to think about that…I have a very long list prepared…(she giggled as he pulled her face to his…both laughing at first…but as his lips touched hers, the emotions of the two years apart took over…tears wetting both their faces as their mouths hungrily searched each others. His hand slid up her nightshirt…pulling her bottom closer to him. He buried his face in her neck) I can't believe you're here…God, I've missed you. (she couldn't speak…just nodded her head in agreement as her tiny hands pulled his shirt over his head…sliding his jeans and his boxers off as well. There was no foreplay…he had waited two years to be with her…he couldn't wait another minute…their bodies coming together as she took all of him inside her.)

Meredith: Oooohhh…Derek…(she whispered in his ear…he pulled back to look down into her eyes, smiling up at him through the tears…he paused for a minute to kiss her…and then he couldn't hold back…his body needing to be further inside her…thrusting faster, harder, deeper…her fingers leaving impressions on his bare back as she encouraged him to continue. Their eyes were open…looking at each other…as if needing to be reminded that it was real…that this was actually happening. Finally she moved on top of him…pinning his hands over his head with hers…her mouth meeting his…his mouth moving down her neck over her bare breasts. She continued to rock on top of him…her body beginning to tingle…she stopped…not wanting it to end…but as his hands slid up and down her bare body…waves of pleasure rolled over her as she began to tremble…rocking softly on his lap with a final thrust he released as well…she collapsed on his bare chest…shaking softly…out of breath…not wanting to move. Finally she slid under the covers…her back against his bare chest…his fingers sliding playfully up and down her bare arm…neither said anything…they just laid together, thinking about what had just happened.)

Meredith: (She sat up) Oh, I forgot something…(she leaned toward the nightstand as he tried to pull her back under the covers)

Derek: Noooo…stay here…

(She slid open the drawer on the nightstand…needing to get the last item she had retrieved from the house…reaching inside…and turning to face him, she laid back onto the pillow smiling at him. She took his left hand in hers…sliding his wedding band back onto his ring finger…her thumb running over the ring securely back where it belonged. Her thumb them taking his face in her hands…wiping away the tears running down his cheek. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him.)

Derek: Where's yours?

Meredith: I still have it…it's in my purse.

Derek: Well, put it back on…

Meredith: I will…(she thought he was teasing, but saw the look on his face and realized he meant now)

Derek: Put it back on.

Meredith: Ok. (she went to her purse…found the ring that she always kept with her…and slid it back on her finger…crawling back into bed with him. He pulled her into his arms...finally at peace both drifted off to sleep.)

(He woke to the alarm clock blaring…his eyes still closed he reached for the snooze button. He felt the soft body of his wife snuggled up in his arms…pulling her closer he drifted back to sleep. His hand running up and down her bare body like they always did…almost out of habit…but then…his eyes shot open…he sat up…startling Meredith who opened her eyes to see the shocked look on his face.)

Meredith: Are you ok?

Derek: Yeah…we're…we're home…

Meredith: Uh…yes…

Derek: (the shock look still on his face he leaned down to kiss her swollen belly) Oh…thank god…(he slid his arms around her…lovingly caressing her growing belly. He felt a tiny flutter in her belly.)

Meredith: Did you FEEL that? He just kicked…did you feel it?

Derek: (his eyes filling) Yeah…yeah, I felt that. (he pulled her close…a long sigh…he had finally woken up from the nightmare…the baby was ok…his wife was here…had been here all along. (he kissed her temple…not wanting to upset her by telling her…but so relieved to have woken up from the nightmare.)


	20. Chapter 20

(He tried to keep her from getting out of bed)

Meredith: If I missed work every time YOU got the urge to spend the day in bed…I would have been thrown out of the program on my ass as a first year intern.

Derek: Even better...you'd never have to get out of bed.

Meredith: You would be bored if I was a housewife…sitting here in my apron with dinner on the table every night when you got home.

Derek: That depends…are you wearing ONLY the apron?

Meredith: (smacking him…and pulling herself free to head toward the shower) Who would challenge you at work if I wasn't fast becoming the best neurosurgeon in the country? You should thank me Dr. Shepherd…AND give me a raise.

Derek: (evil laugh) If you keep doing that thing you did yesterday in the elevator then you DESERVE a raise.

Meredith: So…today is Thursday…I forget…exam room or supply closet?

Derek: Why not both?

Meredith: (laughing) Don't push it! (she went to jump in the shower...smiling as she looked down at her changing body…glad to know that the changes hadn't affected her husbands desire to be with her. She finished her shower and was standing in front of the mirror when he came in to jump in the shower. She watched with a grin as he stripped off his clothes. He was smirking at her...)

Meredith: Don't give me that look?

Derek: (playing innocent) What look?

Meredith: We're running late…don't even think about it…

Derek: (playfully pulling at the belt on her satin robe…amused as it fell open giving him a nice view of her naked body…his mouth kissing her neck) Think about what? You…naked? That seems to be all I ever think about.

Meredith: (pushing him away toward the shower…trying to stay focused on getting ready for work) Besides…aren't you exhausted?

Derek: What?

Meredith: You were tossing and turning all night…it didn't seem like you got much sleep…

Derek: (she saw his face change…the smirk disappearing as he jumped in the shower) Oh…I don't know…just a lot on my mind at work I guess.

(She shrugged…buying his explanation she went back to getting ready. He stood under the water…a long sigh as he thought about his restless night and the nightmare that he knew would upset his wife if she knew…he shuddered at the memory of the nightmare…tried to push it out of his mind…finished his shower…threw on his clothes and the couple headed into work.)

(He felt so emotional all day…every time he walked around the corner to see Meredith charting at the nurse's station…or entered a patients room for a consult and she was there he almost felt a sense of relief each time he was reminded that it was real…she was there…still very pregnant…by dinner time she had noticed that he had been acting strangely all day…more affectionate than usual…not that she was complaining, but something didn't seem right. They finished a surgery together…she noticed throughout the procedure he kept looking at her…he met her in the scrub room after the procedure…he washed up and pulled her to him…kissing her, which he rarely did in front of co-workers)

Meredith: Is everything ok?

Derek: What? Yeah…everything's fine.

Meredith: You seem like something is bothering you today…

Derek: (he smiled…sweetly rubbing her expanding belly) Everything's perfect. (he winked, and headed back to work)

(Meredith found Derek in his office late that evening…she was exhausted…the long hours along with the pregnancy starting to take it's toll…she collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh)

Meredith: Gone are the days when I had the energy to more on this couch than just sleep.

Derek: You are doing more…you're growing a baby, so I'll let it slide.

Meredith: (patting her belly) Speaking of this little guy…we never did decide on a name…any ideas BESIDES naming him after medical instruments or procedures.

Derek: So I'm guessing naming him Oscar Robert so we can call him O.R. is out? (she wrinkled up her nose, laughing. He climbed on the couch next to her…pulling her feet up onto his lap to massage them.) So, Nancy called today…the Four Musketeers and mom want to throw us a baby shower…in two weeks…the whole crew is going to come.

Meredith: That'll be nice. (he pulled her up off the couch)

Derek: You ready to go? (she nodded...grabbing his hand they headed home.)

(In two weeks…a Friday night…his family started trickling in for the weekend baby shower. Meredith was exhausted from work, but didn't care…she loved when they visited…loved finally feeling like part of a big family. Derek's mom was staying at the house with all of the kids while his sisters and their spouses were going out for a nice dinner on Friday night. Derek and his brothers-in-law were waiting downstairs while the women got ready upstairs. They giggled like school girls while they got ready…Derek looked up from the ball game they were watching as he heard Meredith's giggle coming down the staircase. His sisters went to join their husbands on the couches for a quick glass of wine…Derek walked over to meet Meredith in the foyer…taking her hands and kissing her…amazed that a woman could look so beautiful entering her third trimester of pregnancy.)

Derek: You look…amazing. (she smiled up at him…that twinkle in her eye she always got when his sisters were around…they always kept Meredith in stitches with stories of the Derek they grew up with as a small child.)

Meredith: Thank you…so do you. (he smiled down at her…sweetly stroking her cheek as he kissed her…his sisters walking past to get their coats)

Nancy: Ok…ok…you're madly in love with your wife…we get it already. Are you going to be able to keep your hands off of her long enough to have dinner with us…or should we get take out?

Susan (Der's sister): You know once that baby's born the world will no longer revolve around you, Derek…I mean let's face it, you've been the only male in the house practically your whole life…it's not going to be all about you anymore, you realize that right?

Nancy: Lesson #1…these puppies (grabbing her own breasts) belong to the baby. (his sisters and Meredith laugh at the look on Derek's face.)

Derek: That's fine…(grabbing Meredith's ass on the way out) lesson #1 for the baby will be learning to share with Daddy. (she smacked him…laughing as the group headed off to dinner.)

(When they returned from the restaurant the others were tipsy…Derek making mixed drinks at their bar…all of the children were in bed and Meredith changed her clothes and went to find Derek's mother sitting out on the terrace.)

Anna: How was dinner?

Meredith: Great…although all of your children in one place tends to get a little rowdy…I think the waitress was glad to see us leave.

Anna: (laughing) I can imagine.

Meredith: Honestly, I don't know how you managed with the five of them after Jack died.

Anna: You just do…you'll understand soon enough…the day you become a mother…something inside of you changes. From the very first moment you hold that little baby you just know that no matter what happens, you'll find a way for your children to be happy and safe.

Meredith: Well, you've succeeded…they're all wonderful. (she hugged her mother-in-law as Derek came out to join them…taking a seat by Meredith.)

Anna: So…does my grandson have a name yet?

(Meredith and Derek looked at each other…smiling)

Meredith: He does. (They had decided to name the baby after Derek's father…and were anxious to get his mother's reaction.)

Derek: We're going to name him Jackson…call him Jack…if that's ok with you?

(His mother's eyes were watering…smiling at her son she pulled him in for a hug…tears in his eyes as well, he smiled at Meredith over his mom's shoulder. Anna was still emotional over the baby's name…she excused herself to turn in for the night. Derek pulled Meredith closer…staring up at the night sky. It had been a wonderful evening…neither ready for it to end.)

Derek: Do you want to go for a walk with me?

Meredith: Sure. (They had several acres…much of it wooded…their neighborhood was peaceful…quiet…the often walked around the property at night.)

Derek: I think Mom was happy with the baby's name.

Meredith: Yeah…I think so. (hand in hand they continued walking through the trails.)

Meredith: Are you worried at all…that things will change once the baby's born? I mean, no more long quiet walks…no more spending our whole day off in bed together…no more prancing around the house naked…no more sex on the rug in front of the fireplace...things will just be so different.

Derek: We'll still take long walks together…I'll just have a baby strapped to my back…and spending the whole day in bed with you and a tiny little face smiling up at me doesn't sound so bad. As for prancing around the house naked, and sex in front of the fireplace, he does have to sleep sometime you know. (he grinned…pulling her into his arms for a long kiss…his hands sliding up the back of her shirt, caressing her bare back) Although…these are all valid points…so we should probably get back to the house and take advantage of the last few months we have before the baby's born. (he grabbed her hand…pulling her toward the house as she giggled.)


	21. Chapter 21

(Meredith had headed off to get ready for bed…Derek noticed the light on in one of the spare bedrooms and found Nancy still awake, he sat on the edge of her bed.)

Nancy: So…my little brother is going to be a father…that's a little scary. (she playfully musses his hair, as they both thought back to the ornery boy that was about to have a little boy of his own…both smiling at the memory. Derek and Nancy hadn't spoken much about the baby…or about Meredith…of all of his sisters Nancy had been the closest to Addison…hadn't taken it well when his first marriage ended…and hadn't given Meredith a chance. Derek didn't push the issue…he didn't see Nancy that often, so they just never really discussed it. So, he was a little surprised as his sister's face turned more serious and she continued) With YOU as a father my nephew will be lucky to have Meredith as a mother. (Derek's head tilted…a little surprised…Nancy noticed) What? Don't give me that look…she keeps you in line…and it's obvious that she adores you…so…

Derek: (smiling) Who ARE you…and what have you done with my sister?

Nancy: (she playfully slapped his arm) I'm a big enough person to admit when I'm wrong about someone…I truly always thought that Addison was a perfect match for you…and she was in some ways, but maybe not in the ways that really matter. I'm not blind Derek…the way you look at Meredith…the look on your face when she walks into the room…I've never seen you like that before…even with Addison. You're very lucky…(she laughed) until you find a way to screw it up, that is.

Derek: (laughing, hugging her) (sarcastic) Your confidence in me as a father and as a husband is heartwarming Nance…seriously. (he kissed her goodnight and headed down the hall…still smirking as he entered the master bedroom. Meredith was sitting on the bed…making a feeble attempt to put lotion on her legs and feet, which was becoming increasingly more difficult with her growing belly.)

Meredith: What's so funny?

Derek: Besides you trying to reach your feet…(he took the lotion from her…smoothing it over her legs) I think the sole surviving member of the Addison fan club has finally deported over to your team.

Meredith: Nancy? Seriously?

Derek: Seriously. (he nodded…still kneeling on the floor at her feet…softly massaging them with lotion…smirking up at her as his hands continued to work upward…massaging her calves…sliding under her nightshirt to her thighs. He stood…leaning down to kiss her as he slid the nightshirt over her head and dropped it playfully onto the floor. He slid out of his clothes as well…smiling at her as he gently laid her back onto the bed…lying beside her…his mouth coming down to meet hers. His fingertips sliding lovingly over her baby bump and playfully stroking her bare breasts as his mouth hungrily searched hers…his tongue dancing playfully with hers. His hands sliding over her bare skin…enjoying the changes to her body from the pregnancy. He smirked down at her…she was so tiny…except for her growing belly…he welcomed the changes…somehow he felt like he wanted her even more…if that was possible. His fingers found their target between her thighs…watching her facial expressions change…softly moaning with pleasure…she looked up at him with a smile…not able to wait any longer to be with him, she pulled him to her…a long sigh as she took all of him inside her. He always began gently, slowly, always planning to be careful because of the pregnancy…but before long things always intensified…her tiny fingers grasping at his bare back encouraging him to continue harder and faster. He obliged…out of breath with a final thrust he felt her body stiffen and begin to tremble…he fell onto the pillow beside her, pulling her into his arms as she finished. She pulled back to look into his eyes…grinning up at him…kissing him again before rolling over in his arms and drifting off to sleep.)

(The next day Meredith and Cristina were in the kitchen during the baby shower. Cristina uncomfortably tugging at her skirt…almost twitching since it was mid afternoon and she had yet to step foot in the hospital today. It was her day off, but she still liked to sneak into the O.R. to at least observe…but her needy friend Meredith had called early this morning and asked her to come over early to help entertain Derek's family…so she'd come.)

Meredith: So…I've been wondering…actually Derek and I were wondering…if you'd be Jackson's…person?

Cristina: (nearly choking on the carrot stick she'd been eating) His person?

Meredith: (smiling) Yes…I mean you're jewish, so not his godmother…but his person…to be there for him growing up…a role model…

Cristina: Seriously?

Meredith: (grinning) Seriously…and if something should happen to me and Derek…ya know…

Cristina: (her mouth gaping) Just when I thought you were going to be a great mother…leaving your kid with ME…Seriously?

Meredith: Not just you…you AND George…he's his other person.

Cristina: I can't raise a kid…I don't know anything about them…I think this is more Izzy's department. (she saw the hurt look on Meredith's face…and felt an emotion not like Cristina…guilt) Ok…ok…I'll be Jackson's person. (Meredith grinned at her and headed back to the baby shower. Cristina mumbled to herself) I'll just use his inheritance to hire a nanny…and a cook…and a housekeeper. (She smiled to herself…thinking this may not be quite so bad.)

(They finished the baby shower…that evening Cristina, Burke, Alex, Izzy, Meredith, Derek, George, and two of Derek's brother in laws headed to Joe's.)

Joe: How many more months of ice water for you young lady?

Meredith: Four.

Joe: Instead of sending flowers when the baby's born…I'll send tequila.

Meredith: (watching Derek shooting darts with his brother in law…he turned to glance at her…winking and smiling) Actually…I don't think I'll be needing it…

Joe: Seriously?

Meredith: Seriously. Somehow being "just a girl in a bar, with a baby" just doesn't quite have the same ring to it. (Derek walked up to join them…kissing Meredith)

Derek: Are you tired…do you wanna go home?

Meredith: I'm not tired.

Derek: Even better…let's go home. (he pulled her off the barstool…helping her with her coat the two said their goodbyes and headed out...outside of Joe's Derek grabbed her hand.)

Derek: Let's go for a walk. (They walked down toward the bay…they used to walk often after a night at Joe's…usually both were drunk and almost always ended up having sex in inappropriate public places. They sat on a bench…he pulled her closer, kissing her temple and smirking at her.)

Derek: Remember this bench? I remember one time when you were very naughty on this bench.

Meredith: Actually twice.

Derek: (confused) We only did it here once.

Meredith: But I'VE done it here twice. (she giggled at the look on his face.) I'm kidding…I would never do it with someone else on OUR bench. (she was laughing, but his face was serious.)

Derek: I don't want to think about you being with someone else. (he kissed her sweetly…not wanting to remember a time when he wasn't with her.)

Meredith: I never want to be with anyone else…ever.

Derek: What if I die first?

Meredith: EVER.

Derek: I plan to die in my 90's…and after I'm gone sweetie I'll understand if you still have needs. (she smacked him) I can see you…all gray and wrinkled at the age of 90…sitting at Joe's in that little black dress and strappy sandles taking shots of tequila…waiting for some good looking neurosurgeon in a red shirt to walk in and hit on you.

Meredith: Don't laugh…that was a very good night…meeting you.

Derek: (his face turned serious…kissing her) Meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me… (he sweetly stroked her belly)…and this little guy will be a very close second. (he stood…extending his hand to her) Now let's get you home…

Meredith: So you can take advantage?

Derek: Unless you want to do it on the bench again? (they both laughed…she took his hand and they headed home.)

(The next couple of months flew by…Derek loved coming home to find Meredith in the nursery getting things ready. He finished hanging pictures and curtains and shopped with her endlessly for cute little baby outfits. He came home after a long day to find her in their bedroom packing a small suitcase.)

Derek: You're finally tired of my long hours at work, so you're leaving me? (he grinned, kissing her, he sat on the bed watching her pack.)

Meredith: It's my overnight bag…in case I go into labor. Besides…when I finally get tired of you…I won't be the one packing my bags.

Derek: Very funny.

Meredith: So…do we have a plan?

Derek: (he moved behind her…trying to unbutton her shirt) I have LOTS of plans…(looking amused as she pushed him away)

Meredith: For the birth…if I go into labor…do we have a plan?

Derek: Sweetie…we spend 100 hours a week AT the hospital…and on the off chance that we're home when you go into labor we're both doctors…we live five minutes from the hospital…I think we'll manage. (he noticed the dirty look she shot him, so decided to humor her) BUT, if it'll make you feel better maybe we should have a plan.

Meredith: Thank you…I'm putting my suitcase in the closet in the foyer…you need to grab that AND the videocamera, AND the digital camera and everyone's phone numbers are programmed into my cell phone, so make sure we have that…and you should probably pack an overnight bag for yourself…

Derek: What?

Meredith: Well you're not going to leave me there are you?

Derek: We live FIVE minutes from the hospital…can I run home and shower and change?

Meredith: (another dirty look from her) Can I?

Derek: I'll pack my bag.

Meredith: Thank you sweetie. And I told Izzy and Cristina and George I would page them when we're on our way to the hospital…so they can be there.

Derek: Be where?

Meredith: In the delivery room…don't give me that look…they're my family Derek.

Derek: I can see it now…Cristina shoving the doctor out of the way so she can deliver the baby…and George O'Malley is not seeing your private parts (under his breath) not again.

Meredith: Oh very funny…you're a funny man.

Derek: (laughing…pulling her to him) Listen…they can be at the hospital when he's born…but I think inside the delivery room should just be me and you…uh…and the doctor…uh…and someone to give you drugs…PLENTY of drugs.

(Meredith had decided to work right up until the delivery…she did mostly consults and paperwork so she was able to stay off of her feet. And Derek was always at the hospital, so she might as well be too. She was laying in the basement on an empty hospital bed one evening when George and Cristina came down to get something out of the vending machines…plopping down on the bed next to her.)

Cristina: This is the day from hell…I've had two enemas and a rectal exam and every patient on 4 feels the need to hug me…it's like Santa Claus on ecstasy up there.

George: Well at least your patients are still living and breathing…what do you get when you breed 007 with the Angel of Death…ME.

Meredith: Yeah…well…I'm big as a house…I can't tie my own shoes…oh…and I've been having contractions all day, which last I checked were 6 minutes apart.

(Cristina and George's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads)

George: YOU'RE IN LABOR??? Oh god…what should we do…we should…uh…uh… call someone…or, or…get you to the…

Cristina: Hospital? We're in the hospital you moron…(George was helping Meredith off the bed…Cristina shoved him) Move over…I've got it. (George ran to get an empty wheelchair and they wheeled Meredith up to the birthing center. George stayed with Meredith and Cristina went to find Derek…she found him in the middle of surgery in OR 1)

Cristina: Dr. Shepherd…I hate to interrupt…

Derek: Then don't…I'm a little busy here Yang. (Cristina fidgeted nervously, but didn't leave…Derek noticed) What is it Dr. Yang?

Cristina: It's Meredith…she's in labor…

Derek: She's what? How far apart are her contractions?

Cristina: Six minutes.

Dr. Rhodes: Shep, if you need to go?

Derek: Let me finish around the spinal column here and then Dr. Rhodes will finish up…tell her I'll be right there…I'll be there in 30 mintues…but page me if the contractions get any closer.

(Cristina ran up to find Meredith, met up with Izzy who was sprinting down the hall toward Meredith's room. The doctor was checking Meredith as the girls entered…Meredith looked up anxiously hoping to see Derek)

Cristina: He'll be here in 30 minutes TOPS…

Meredith: (wincing with another contraction) 30 MINUTES??? The baby may be here by then…(Meredith heard the doctor snicker and looked at her)

Dr. Larsen: You're 3 centimeters…

Meredith: WHAT? Did you say THREE? That can't be right…

Dr. Larsen: (laughing) The good news is Derek will be here in plenty of time. Listen…you are progressing nicely…you can have your epidural whenever you feel like you need it. As you know it may slow down the progression of your labor, so you might want to wait as long as you can tolerate the pain. The nurse can get the anesthesiologist whenever you're ready.

Meredith: Ok…thank you.

(The doctor left…Izzy started fussing over Meredith…George was pacing…and Cristina sat in the chair finishing a patients chart she had been working on earlier. They're mouths were all running a mile a minute…all talking over each other…she sat there in silence…frustrated…in pain…finally the door opened and Derek breezed in. He noticed the frustrated look on his wife's face…with one reassuring smile and a wink he took over.)

Derek: Ok everybody…thanks for keeping her company, but I'm here now…and it will be a while…so I will page you if she needs anything. (they tried to object, but he ushered them out the door and slammed it in their faces…turning around to look at her…smiling for the first time since her labor began.)

Derek: Hey…

Meredith: Hey yourself.

Derek: (He kissed her…sitting on the edge of her bed) So, it looks like we're going to have a baby today.

Meredith: (smiling) It looks like. (another contraction came…she closed her eyes…grimacing in pain. He held her hand…)

Derek: It's ok…it's ok…just breathe…nice deep breaths…that's it…that's it…gooood. (the contraction subsided…she looked up at him with a smile.)

Meredith: You taking 30 minutes to get here so you could finish a surgery was NOT in the plan.

Derek: He's going to be surgeon someday…I knew he wouldn't come until I had finished in the OR.

Meredith: Oh...oh…OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD. (It killed him to watch her suffer…she refused the epidural for another 2 hours. Finally she relented and was resting comfortably when the nurse told her she was at 10 centimeters and ready to push. She left to get the doctor…giving them one last minute together alone.)

Derek: Well, this is it…it's no longer going to be just me and you.

Meredith: I know…how did I get from just a girl in a bar…alone…having no one…no family…and now I have you…and your baby. My whole life I never won anything…I was never lucky…and today I feel so lucky. (her eyes were filling…his were too…he lovingly wiped the lone tear that slid down her cheek)

Derek: I'm the lucky one…to have you as my wife…and the mother of my children. You are the sweetest, most loving person I know. A little bossy….and narcissistic to the nth degree…

Meredith: THANKS!

Derek: But sweet, and caring, and kind. I love you more than anything…

Meredith: I love you too. (he leaned in to kiss her…it lasted longer than planned as usual…the doctor came rushing in)

Dr. Larsen: Let's get this baby out before you go making another one, ok?

Meredith: (giggling) ok.

(Derek massaged her back…trying to relax her as the doctor prepared for the birth.)

Dr. Larsen: Are you ready to meet your son? (both nodded…both smiling) Ok…I'll watch the monitor…I'll let you know when the next contraction comes…take a deep breath…hold it…and push for a 10 count…quick breath and do it again…ok?

Meredith: (looking nervous) Ok.

Dr. Larsen: And here comes one…and breathe…(Meredith pushed…several times…she was alarmed to see the baby in some distress with each contraction. She knew it meant that the cord might be wrapped around the baby's neck. The doctor could see the concern on her and Derek's faces) The baby is doing fine. But concentrate Meredith…push hard, so we can get him out soon…ok…here comes one…and breathe. I see the top of his head…lots of dark curly hair…(Meredith felt a rush of adrenaline knowing that she was so close…and noting that the baby's heart rate was dropping…with one more big push his head was out.) Ok…wait for just a moment. (The doctor cleaned out his mouth and nose and nodded for Derek to come down to take the baby…he never got nervous in the OR...or emotional…he was always very confident…actually cocky was more accurate. But he was actually nervous…taking the baby from Dr. Larsen…fighting back the tears in his eyes…he smiled up at his wife as she pushed one final time. He held the baby close…taking the blanket from the doctor to clean off his little face to get a better look…and laid him on Meredith's chest…tears streaming down both of their faces as the baby began to whale. Meredith tried to blink away the tears…wanting to get a good look at her little boy. He had Derek's dark curly hair…Meredith's little nose and Derek's little pouty mouth. The nurse came and took the baby to check him. Derek hugging his wife…kissing her sweetly.)

Derek: (smiling at her proudly) You did great. (He hugged her…as she hugged Derek she saw over his shoulder that her friends were trying to peek through the window.)

Meredith: I think Jack has his first visitors. (Derek saw the three peering through the window…he smiled…waving for them to come in. It was a steady flow of visitors all day… the hospital was a buzz with the news of the Mcbaby. Between visitors and phone calls to family Derek was relieved late that evening when he came back from checking on a patient and found his wife sleeping peacefully in the empty room. The baby sleeping peacefully in his bed right next to Meredith's. Derek stood above the baby…in awe of how perfect he was…almost in shock that he was finally here. He was staring at the baby, and felt Meredith's fingers reaching up and interlocking in his. He looked down to see her smiling up at him. She lifted the covers and slid over so he could crawl in with her. It had been a rough day...exciting, but rough, and emotional, and somehow things always seemed better when she could curl up next to her husband…taking in the smell of his cologne…feeling his strong arms around her.)

Meredith: He's been sleeping for an hour…is it crazy that I miss him already?

Derek: Is it crazy that I contemplated sedating my patient so I could get back here?

Meredith: Ugh…I don't even want to think about having to go back to work…I can't imagine leaving him.

Derek: Luckily you are married to the chief…we'll just hire a nanny to keep him down in the nursery, and I've already had the computer in my office wired so I can see into the nursery at all times.

Meredith: So…I'll be spending a lot more time in your office then.

Derek: (wicked laugh) That's the plan. YOU…get some rest. He'll be up soon wanting to eat.

(She curled up next to him…both resting…but neither could sleep. He stroked her hair softly, rarely taking his eyes off of the baby sleeping peacefully in his bed. The night flew by, he ate every couple of hours…he had just finished when Izzy and Alex came in for a visit that morning. Derek discreetly slipped away as they visited. Alex was heading off to work and Izzy had to get home to Lexzie…after they left Meredith realized that Derek was gone…he must have had a patient to see. The baby had finished eating, and was sleeping peacefully on her chest…she laid back to rest her eyes when she heard the door open. A lump in her throat as she saw Derek helping her mother into the room. Meredith held her breath for a moment…wondering if her mother was lucid…)

Ellis: Hi darling…(tears stung Meredith eyes as her mother came over to see her grandson for the first time) It seems like just yesterday I was in the hospital giving birth to you. Where does the time go? (Ellis sat on Meredith's bed, chatting with her for a few minutes before she started to get confused)

Ellis: Well…I hope the nurse's didn't alarm you, but your baby is just fine…this case is not surgical…so if you'll excuse me I am needed in the OR.

Meredith: (squeezing her mothers hand) Thanks for coming. (Derek winked at his wife as he helped his mother-in-law out of the room. Meredith simply mouthing "thank you" to her husband as he was heading out the door.

(Meredith and Jack were released the following day…Derek had gone to pull the car around and returned to find the baby bundled up in his car seat…Meredith leaning over the infant seat talking to him sweetly. She was in jeans and a sweater…he was certain that no woman had ever looked this sexy two days after giving birth. He pulled her into his arms for a warm kiss before they headed off to take their new baby home. Of course they had to pass through the surgical floor for everyone to get a look at the baby. Meredith felt a pang of guilt at the look on Addison's face to see Derek carrying an infant seat with his new baby looking happier than he had ever looked during their marriage. Meredith avoided her gaze concentrating on Derek as he proudly introduced the staff to the "future Dr. Shepherd". He could see that Meredith was tired, so he took her hand and they made their way to the car.)

(The first two months were rough…Meredith was nursing, so Derek couldn't help much with the feedings. But, he did diaper duty and bathed him and held him nearly every minute that he wasn't at work. Derek was a morning person, so after Meredith fed him in the mornings Daddy and Jack would go downstairs to watch TV or play so Meredith could get some sleep. Meredith was now pumping in preparation for returning to work, so Derek could help with the feedings, which made a world of difference. Meredith was getting some decent sleep now that Derek was taking the 3 a.m feeding before work, so they were getting into a nice routine.)

(Meredith was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Jack was sleeping when Derek came home from work late one night. They sat down to eat.)

Derek: So…I've decided to step down as chief. (Meredith nearly choked on her food…certain that she had heard him wrong)

Meredith: What? Derek, being chief is what you've worked for…it's what you've always wanted…

Derek: It's what I THOUGHT I always wanted…but now…I want my son to know me…I want to be home at a decent time in the evenings…I want to be here to see the look on his face when he comes down the stairs on Christmas morning, and watch him blow out the candles on every birthday cake…I don't want to have to miss all of that every time there's a crisis at the hospital. So…like I said…I've decided to step down as chief.

Meredith: Well…it's your decision…but we'll make it work either way. (He smiled at her…holding her hand across the table he pulled her around to sit on his lap.)

Meredith: Maybe you'll enjoy being at the hospital more once I'm back to work. (her mischievous grin…she kissed him)

Derek: True…although I've lost five pounds from taking the stairs…(pouting) the elevator is not nearly as much fun without you in there with me.

Meredith: Well…(kissing him) we could go upstairs and work off five more pounds…(she giggled as his hands slid up the back of her shirt. They both stood…their hands all over each other as they made their way upstairs…bumping into walls…she was walking backwards up the stairs as he kissed her…she tripped and fell onto her back at the top of the stairs…he didn't mind, just came down on top of her on the rug, starting to strip off her clothes as she continued on toward the bedroom. The bedroom door was closed…she was fumbling for the door handle, but he had her back pinned up against the door…his mouth moving hungrily over her skin. She fumbled with his belt buckle…slipping his clothes off as he opened the door…picking her up and throwing her onto her back on the bed…quickly coming down on top of her. She was down to her bra and panties…he unsnapped the bar…his mouth moving down…kissing her stomach as he slowly slid off her panties…his eyes locked on hers the entire time. She sat up to slide down his boxers…sitting him on the bed she crawled into his lap…carefully easing herself down on top of him…their foreheads touching…looking into each others eyes…both smiling with a sigh of relief to be together. His hands reached for her bare bottom…pulling her further down onto his lap. His mouth moving over her bare skin as she began to rock on his lap. She pushed him back onto the bed…continuing to rock gently on top of him…enjoying the changing looks on his face as he enjoyed letting her be in control. His soft hands sliding up and down her bare back…resting on her bare ass as he encouraged her harder and faster. Finally, when he couldn't wait any longer he flipped her onto her back…his mouth coming down to meet hers…her fingers running through his dark hair as his mouth traveled down her neck and chest. With a final thrust her body began to respond…waves of pleasure rolling over her as she began to quiver uncontrollably...moaning softly…he released…falling out of breath onto the pillow next to her…with a smile he kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. They dozed off for a few minutes before Jack began to cry. Derek went to get him while Meredith got dressed. Derek couldn't take his eyes off the baby as he nursed contently…falling back to sleep in his mommy's arms. He couldn't imagine life being any more perfect. He kissed her…took the baby back to bed when he was finished eating…he didn't return for a while so Meredith went to check on him…he was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery…holding the baby while he slept peacefully. Meredith stood in the doorway with a smile.)

Meredith: (teasing) You're going to spoil him.

Derek: (smirking) That's my job…to spoil you both. (he laid the baby in his bed…watched him for a second longer…then took his wife's hand and headed back to bed.)


End file.
